Rumores & Palabras
by Lebrassca
Summary: Los rumores son la mayor fuerza de la naturaleza dentro de esas junglas conocidas como institutos. Así empezó todo, con un Stan abiertamente gay, uno que otro secreto y uno que otro rumor. La verdad era que él veía a través de esos ojos verdes, como todo buen romántico empedernido. Style.
1. Wendell

First!

Los personajes (obviamente) no son de mi propiedad… y están en preparatoria. Ojalá les guste.

 **Avril Lavigne - What The Hell**

* * *

Tal cómo lo suponía desde el principio, todas las miradas, literalmente, se habían posado sobre ella, estupefactas.

Aunque aquí hay un detalle que rescatar, las miradas no la veían a ella, sino a _él_.

El pantalón purpura dos tallas más grande, la musculosa blanca en contraste con la destapada azul y los collares artesanamente burdos en el cuello le daban un aire algo afeminado, pero salvaje.

\- ¿Wendy? –

De igual manera, el largo cabello estaba recogido de tal forma que solo se notaba el flequillo del frente, siendo tapado por la boina casi completamente. Es más, la boina era lo único que demostraba que ese muchacho de baja estatura era _ella._

\- ¡¿Wendy?! –

La aludida seguía caminando por los pasillos sin tomarle importancia, después de todo, tenía una misión que cumplir, una duda que resolver.

Además, hoy no era Wendy, no señores. Era Wendell.

No obstante, la voz que gritaba su _nombre-no-masculino_ pertenecía a una persona en especial: Bebe, su mejor amiga. Los demás seguían sin decir palabra alguna, aunque por experiencia sabía que el chisme se regaría como la pólvora después.

Basta decir que la rubia era bastante tenaz cuando quería, así que cuando se cruzó en el camino del ahora _chico_ y le tomó de los brazos _,_ no fue una sorpresa para nadie _._

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Wen? – Bebe intentaba hablar con la calma que no tenía, se le cortaba la voz de pura sorpresa. Vamos, no todos los días vez a tu mejor amiga travestía de chico.

\- Nada importante, aunque te agradecería que por hoy me llamaras Wendell –

\- ¿Wen- dell? Yo… esto. Carajo ¡Si pasa algo, Wen, y me dirás que es! – Ella solía ser paciente con Wendy, no por nada eran mejores amigas, pero esta situación estaba por fuera de todo rango y eso la desesperaba. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

\- Bebe, te prometo que te lo diré después ¿Si? Vamos a la cafetería antes de que se termine la hora del almuerzo – Wendy se mantenía tranquila, sonreía con suavidad y miraba al frente, aunque mentiría si dijera que estaba totalmente cómoda con la situación.

Bárbara no hizo más preguntas y la tomó del brazo para salir del pasillo hacia el comedor, sabiendo que su amiga seria bombardeada por comentarios hirientes y una que otra pregunta.

Wendy, ahora Wendell, respiraba profundamente, controlando sus inhalaciones. _Inhala. Exhala. Inhala leeento. Exhala rápido. Leeento. Rápido._

Decir que estaba un poco asustada era un eufemismo, ya que realmente estaba que se moría de los nervios. Sin embargo, fuera chica o chico, no se permitiría demostrarlo.

En este punto, era bastante obvio que tendría un ataque de pánico muy pronto. No obstante, eso nada tenía que ver con su supuesto cambio de sexo (si es que se le podría llamar así a disfrazarse de chico por un día). Al menos, no directamente.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería, con _casi_ todas las miradas sobre ellas, Wendy vio superado su miedo por determinación. Al igual que Bebe, ella quería respuestas inmediatamente, pues ya había esperado mucho tiempo.

El _casi_ aplicaba exactamente a 8 personas divididas en dos Team. De forma que los únicos que no viraban la vista hacia _Wendell_ y su mejor amiga estaban en la mesa del fondo, comiendo juntos.

Fue cuestión de pocos segundos. Wendy se deshizo del agarre de Bebe y camino hasta el final de la cafetería, con un solo objetivo en la mente.

Stanley Randall Marsh.

Mientras caminaba con rapidez, sin escuchar el cuchicheo detrás de ella, pudo ver que el chico estaba comiendo cabizbajo, ignorando los comentarios de Kenny. Al parecer Kyle no estaba cerca, por lo que solo había siete personas en la mesa.

A pocos pasos, volvió a sentir nervios. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Nada la detendría.

Como todo buen macho pecho peludo, tomó al chico del pompón rojo por el cuello de la chaqueta, el cual al sentir el agarre se levantó de inmediato. Creyendo que alguien estaba buscando pelea.

Grande fue su sorpresa al detallar a su exnovia vestida de muchacho.

\- ¡¿Wen – Stan abrió tanto la boca que pareciera que su mandíbula pronto caería al suelo.

\- Ven. – Lo corto. Sus amigos y el team Craig se levantaron al ver al intruso. No obstante, antes de poder hacer conjeturas, la chica (hoy chico) ya se había llevado a un confundido Marsh por la puerta de atrás.

\- ¿La puta de Wendy se volvió hombre? –

* * *

Stan era un soltero más desde hace aproximadamente cuatro meses. Y contrario a lo pensado por todos, a pesar de que fue él quien corto con Wendy, terminaron en buenas condiciones.

Por eso no entendía por qué carajos su exnovia lo jalaba por el pasillo, vestida de hombre.

Si, vestida de hombre.

Un muchacho llamado Wendell, según sus propias palabras.

¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?!

\- Para, Wendy. Explícame a que se debe esto- Contra todo pronóstico, Stan se guardó una sarta de groserías causadas por la confusión.

Aunque más temprano que tarde, esa confusión se volvió furia.

\- ¿Te estas burlando de mí? – La voz calmada pero colérica del pelinegro preocupo a Wendy. Ella sabía que aquello pasaría, era inevitable. No obstante, no quería perder su amistad con Stan y por eso debía tener cuidado.

\- No. No lo hago, pero ya es tiempo para las respuestas, Stan –

\- ¡No me jodas! ¡Todo esto es porque te dije que soy homosexual! Nunca creí que tu…-

\- No creas que lo hago para molestarte. Es solo que no sé qué hacer, y a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas– Exclamo Wendy con determinación.

El cuerpo de Stan hizo un sonido seco al ser lanzado contra los casilleros. Wendy lo había acorralado y se cernía sobre él con las dos manos al lado de su cabeza, evitando que escapara.

No obstante, teniendo en cuenta que _Wendell_ media un poco menos del metro setenta mientras Stan se alzaba orgulloso con su altura de 1.85, el efecto no fue el deseado.

\- Wendy, solo dime que quieres – El cansancio que transmitían esas palabras era eterno. Stan estaba aburrido de la sobreactuación que hacia su exnovia por cualquier cosa.

\- Bien. Quiero que me digas por que terminamos – La cara de furia de Stan se intensifico. No obstante, Wendy no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro, era como si estuviera recapitulando un libro.

\- Porque soy homosexual – Las cejas de Stan se curvaban mientas susurraba palabrotas.

\- Eso ya lo sé, y no es la respuesta que quiero-

\- ¡¿Qué?! Me vale una completa mierda que quieras que te diga ¡Soy marica, algún problema! –

No es necesario explicar que el grito espanto a las pocas personas que estaban cerca, mientras Wendy paro de respirar por un segundo. Estaba asustada, no lo negaría, pero debía continuar.

Por el bien de su orgullo, pero más importante aún, por el bien de Stan.

\- ¡No tengo problema con eso y lo sabes! Solo quiero que me digas quién te gusta, maldición-

\- Eh… - Un sutil sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del más alto, dando a entender que por fin le diría quien era el afortunado que le había robado, comido y vomitado el corazón - ¡Eso a ti no te importa! Ya hablamos de esto Wendy y no pienso decirte quien me gusta. –

\- Si ¡Tienes que hacerlo! – Eso sonó más como una súplica, pero Stan se enfureció de nuevo. Él no le debía nada a ella ¿Quién se creía?

\- No. No tengo porque hacerlo. Así que métete en tus propios asuntos, Wendy –

\- Wendell –

\- ¡Lo que sea! -

\- Por favor, Stan. Es de vida o muerte, literalmente hablando. Sé que no tengo derecho a saber quién te gusta, pero lo hago por tu bien – Pidió susurrante, alejándose del pelinegro. Al parecer su plan inicial no funcionó y tendría que proceder al plan B: Contarlo todo.

\- Lo haces por tu orgullo, no por mí. Vete de una vez – Stan estaba dolido, no por la pregunta, sino por la actitud de quien llamaba con cariño amiga.

\- Puede que mi orgullo tenga algo que ver, no lo niego, pero no es lo más importante. Stan, te lo ruego, dime quien te gusta-

\- No -

\- ¡Stan! Al menos dime no gustas de Cartman – Pidió _Wendell_ al borde del llanto.

Debemos entender la situación, Wendy por poco se tiraba al piso y pataleaba igual o peor que una niña pequeña. Estaba frustrada con ella misma y preocupada por el pelinegro ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Ese gordo hijo de puta podía dañar de forma importante y/o permanente a Stan. Además, la había derrotado, pues lo había enamorado mientras su noviazgo intermitente continuaba.

Aceptaba que Stan se enamorara de cualquiera, menos del gordo.

Nunca había perdido contra Cartman, y justamente tenía que hacerlo en algo tan importante como el corazón del pelinegro.

Ella no lo amaba, pero si lo quería mucho. Sabía que ese gordo podía hacerle daño y obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quisiera.

Prefería vestirse de hombre a dejar que su exnovio sufriera por culpa de ese patán.

\- ¡Wendy! ¿Me escuchas? – El pelinegro le agitaba los hombros con fuerza.

¿Se había perdido de algo?

\- Si, perdona. Me quede pensando –

\- Dime ¿Quién te digo que yo gustaba del culón? ¡Le voy a romper la cara! – Vaya que el pelinegro estaba histérico, temblaba de pura rabia. Wendy era muy lista, pero aún no estaba convencida.

Red menciono que Tammy le dijo que Thomas escucho que Clyde sabía que tu gustabas del gordo porque Craig se lo había dicho –

\- ¡¿Qué?! Maldito Tucker ¡Lo voy a –

\- No obstante, pensé que solo era un rumor, dado que la relación entre tú y Tucker es pésima. Pero ayer cuando salía vi cómo te llevaste a Cartman a una sola alejada, lo azotabas contra la reja y parecía que lo estabas besando profundamente –

\- ¡Agh! No… ¡Claro que no paso! ¡Lo estaba amenazando! – Stan gritaba como loco, estaba enojadísimo. Primero golpearía a Cartman y luego a Craig. Ya entendía porque Wendy estaba tan desesperada por saber quién le gustaba, creer que le gustaba el gordo debió ser horrible para ella.

\- Desde mi posición parecía que estaban besando, Stan –

\- ¡Qué asco! Si quieres pregúntale al gordo, no me importa, pero no vuelvas a decir que me gusta esa bola de grasa – Stan se apretaba con fuerza el tabique de la nariz. Debía calmarse un poco, enserio estaba muy asqueado y furioso, podría desmallarse.

La sonrisa de _Wendell_ se expandió por su cara. Ya había resuelto el problema principal, así que los nervios por fin habían desaparecido. No obstante, como toda mujer, siempre sería un poco cotilla con sus allegados.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez podría hacer de cupido.

\- Entonces ¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta? Ya sabes– Decidió no bombardearlo con posibles candidatos de una vez, Stan se sonrojo de nuevo.

\- Morenos tal vez – Decidió mentir Stan, sentía que llevaba horas allí con _Wendell._ No obstante, su afirmación sonó como una pregunta.

\- Oh, como Token – Dijo Wendy con toda seguridad, sabía que su exnovio le mentía.

\- ¡No! –

\- Entonces no me mientas –

\- Bien. Me gusta que midan más de uno setenta – Fue la indirecta (muy directa) que le dio a su acompañante disfrazada de chico. Entre líneas decía " _No importa si te vuelves hombre, nunca vas a ser mi tipo_ "

\- Vaya, tengo suerte. Lo menos que quisiera es estar contigo de nuevo en una relación sentimental – Dijo con fingida sorna, riendo un poco.

\- Hey – Acuso riendo también.

\- Continua, Stan –

\- Me gusta que sean honestos –

\- Vamos, ya se ¿Ojos verdes? – Susurro, creía saber quién era la persona que le robaba el sueño a Stan. Él era su primera opción hasta que se enteró sobre el supuesto amor de Stan hacia Cartman.

\- Si. Profundos, bellos y… soy tan marica- Su exnovia ignoro el comentario y siguió.

\- ¿Cabello extravagante? –

\- Como no tienes idea – Rio.

\- Nunca creí que te gustara Tweek, aunque hacen linda pareja – Sonrió _Wendell._ A Stan se le cayó la boca de la impresión.

\- ¡Me gusta Kyle, es obvio! – Realmente tenían suerte de que nadie estuviese pasando por allí. _Wendell_ , ahora Wendy dado que se había quitado la boina y liberado todo su cabello, sonreía satisfecha. Stan se puso rojo al procesar lo que había dicho: Había gritado que le gustaba Kyle ¡que era marica por él! Bueno, no exactamente, pero ya la había cagado.

\- Lo sabía ¡Son tan lindos! – La risa suave de su exnovia lo alertó. Por eso había evitado decirle quien le gustaba, porque como toda chica correría y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos hasta que el pelirrojo se enterara y no le volviera hablar, o tal vez peor, se fuera para siempre.

Demasiado drama. Al parecer Wendy no era la única que sobreactuaba por cualquier cosa.

Pero seamos sinceros, el plan de la pelinegra si funcionó. Suponiendo que ella fue tan radical cómo para hacerse pasar por hombre para que su exnovio le contara su máximo secreto, pues en las propias palabras de Stan, hace 3 meses:

" _Se lo contaras a medio mundo. No te ofendas, pero las chicas siempre lo hacen cuando algo las emociona. Incluso si no lo haces se lo dirás a Bebe y ella lo gritara con detalles exagerados y todo se ira al carajo."_

" _No es por que seas tú, Wendy. Sino porque ustedes se cuentan casi todo."_

Wendy como toda buena feminista, había visto que no quería contarle temiendo que, por su condición de chica, el secreto ya no lo sería. Algo estúpido por parte de Stan, o tal vez no tanto.

Basta decir que Wendy intento por todos los medios sacar el nombre del _crush_ de su exnovio. Pero después de estar cuatro meses con lo mismo cualquiera se aburre.

Stan esperaba que Wendy se desinteresara del tema, y justo cuando estaba por hacerlo ¡BAM! Aparece ese jodido rumor sobre su enamoramiento por el gordo.

Él, enamorado de Cartman.

¿Acaso era el único que consideraba que esas palabras no debían ir juntas?

Se considera abiertamente gay: Le dicen que gusta de Cartman.

¡Qué asco! ¡Juraba que mataría a Craig!

Como podían comparar a Kyle, con ese cuerpo delgado y tonificado por el baloncesto, de ojos verde oscuro impresionantemente profundos, con su rostro perfecto, de rizos rojo fuego y pestañas pelirrojas, con ese trasero y su piel pálida suave al tacto… ¿Se estaba desviando del tema?

El caso ¡Como comparaban a Kyle con el culo gordo de Cartman!

Volviendo al tema, ese rumor de mierda hizo que su exnovia se frustrara y se vistiera de hombre. La cereza sobre el pastel fue que él, Stan Marsh, inconscientemente, le dijo su secreto olvidando que hablaba con una chica.

Wendy, sí. La chica más inteligente que conoce, sí. Su amiga, sí. La mejor amiga de una de las mayores chismosas de toda la escuela, también.

Alguien debería decirle que ciertas chicas guardaban secretos. No obstante, las preocupaciones de Stan no eran en vano, dado que recién le comento sobre su homosexualidad a Wendy, ésta lo comento con Bebe y a los dos días ya todos sabían que era gay.

Teniendo esto en cuenta, era obvio para Stan que en poco tiempo ya toda la escuela sabría que está loco, loquísimo, por su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Stan! – No vio la cabellera roja, ni la sonrisa cómplice de su exnovia.

\- Wend… ¡¿Kyle?! – Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó la cara del otro, a pocos centímetros de la propia. Sentía su respiración.

Al parecer Kyle tenía una de sus suaves manos en su frente. Le gustaba el contacto, mucho.

\- No te quedes mirando al vacío, mierda – Claro, hasta que su suave mano le tomo la mejilla con dureza, jalándola.

\- Agh! ¿Qué pasa? –

\- El timbre sonó hace bastante y tenemos examen de física, Stan- Aun si le hablaba con hastío, amaba su voz -Vámonos. Adiós Wendy-

\- Wendell por hoy, Kyle – Se despidió también la pelinegra.

\- Claro. Nos vemos Wen – Stan, ya en sus cinco sentidos, seguía desde atrás al pelirrojo. No podía creer cómo, con ese pantalón suelto, se le veía tan grande el trasero.

Cuando volteo a ver a su exnovia, ésta movió los labios, vocalizando sin hablar.

"Son el uno para el otro"

Tal vez Stan no haya escuchado cuando Wendy prometió no decir nada, pero sabía que ella no comentaría al respecto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Kyle lo miró, deteniendo la marcha.

\- No. Vamos – El pelinegro lo tomó del brazo, halándolo. No por nada era el quarterback del equipo de fútbol.

\- Suelta ¡Stan! –

\- ¡Kyle! –

Es oficial, estaba loquísimo por ese pelirrojo.

* * *

Okey… tal vez algunos querrían una pareja crack, pero yo no. Al menos en este escrito.

Pensaba hacer un one-shot, pero creo que no debería dejarlo así. Tal vez salgan tres o cuatro capítulos a lo sumo. Además, aclaro que, con toda honestidad, mis mejores amigas son grandes confidentes de secretos, y que el cambio de género es algo sumamente complejo y profundo.

¿Alguno recordaba a _Wendell_?

En el siguiente sabrán por qué Stan estaba "conversando" con Cartman. :)


	2. Carro y Cartman Física y Tweek

Aquí está el segundo. Agradezco a los lectores y a (editado) Ritter (Anónimo), Marceline Lee, maestro jedi, Luis Carlos, Orihara, Fernanda630, Na.t.h Vader, Zeroubu, neko-chan jonnes, Becca Tucker, Kamizaxh, , Yamiko Madotsuki, jackpot22, the multishiper girl por comentar.

Ojalá les guste, aquí ya hay trama.

 **Franz Ferdinand - Can't Stop Feeling**

* * *

Dos horas de tortura. Dos. Jodidas. Horas. Enserio, Stan no comprendía cómo a Kyle podía gustarle la física ¡¿Qué tenía de divertido?! ¡Nada! Siquiera resolver un montón de problemas hipotéticos con fórmulas era útil o al menos entretenido. No. No lo era.

El examen estaba tan complicado que rayaba con lo absurdo. A eso debe sumarse el agravante de que no había estudiado nada y que había llegado veinte minutos tarde.

Las manecillas del reloj parecían ir cada vez más lento ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en ese salón? Sentía como si fueran años.

Stan, harto de no entender un carajo, se acostó en el pupitre. Tal vez podría dormir un poco.

La silla le aplastaba el trasero, el cuello le tronaba y no estaba cómodo, para nada.

Ya recostado, en un intento de calmarse, se puso a mirar a Kyle, su _súper mejor amigo_. Los rizos rojos desordenados le dificultaban la vista, a lo cual él bufaba fastidiado.

\- Hey. Ten – Le llamó, Kyle volteo sus ojos hacia él lentamente, pendiente de la vista del maestro. Cuando los orbes esmeraldas chocaron con su persona no pudo evitar levantar un poco el rostro. Su mano estaba estirada, tenía una goma elástica – Para tus rizos indomables, amigo –

\- Eres tan gracioso, Stan – El pelirrojo rodó los ojos mientras tomaba la goma – Gracias –

El pelinegro sacudió sus manos y se volvió a recostar en el pupitre boca abajo. Kyle rio un poco, al tiempo que movía la cabeza en señal de negación y seguía con su examen.

Stan seguía mirándole, con paciencia. Debía admitir que su amigo se cargaba un rostro jodidamente hermoso. Tenía un incontable número de pecas sobre la nariz respingada y en la parte superior de los pómulos. Labios carnosos que se dedicaba a morder constantemente y ojos grandes.

No obstante, para Marsh, los ojos de Kyle eran especiales. Demasiado particulares, curiosos.

Stan nunca había visto unos ojos tan expresivos como los de su amigo. Capaces de revelar sus estados de ánimo sin siquiera mover una fina línea de su rostro. Enojo, alegría y complacencia eran emociones que en Kyle podían leerse fácilmente.

Sin embargo, la expresividad no era lo único que inundaba esos ojos. Ellos también ocultaban muchas cosas, como un pantano. Y es que Kyle no era una persona predecible. Era honesto, sí, pero cuando mentía era de primera. Al punto de verte directamente a los ojos mientras te engañaba de forma descarada, sin indicios de arrepentimiento o miedo en la mirada.

También le gustaban sus pestañas, largas, muy largas y pelirrojas. Aquellas que contrastaban de forma hermosa con el verde oscuro de sus ojos, enmarcándoles desde el parpado al curvarse naturalmente, mostrándolos más grandes de lo que realmente eran.

Stan gustaba demasiado de los ojos de Kyle, y tenía la leve sospecha de que ese detalle tuvo mucho que ver en su enamoramiento jodidamente gay.

No podía negarlo, igual que tampoco podía negar que le prendía (MUCHÍSIMO) ver el brillo travieso que acompañaba a la sonrisa cínica cuando Kyle le ganaba en algo a Cartman.

Hablando del gordo…

 _Flash Back (Pov Stan)_

 _Ya ni recuerdo de quien fue la estúpida idea de recuperar la piscina. Era un desecho de basuras y un lugar asqueroso, pero no es como si alguien quisiera clases de natación o algo así… Ah, ya recordé, fue Pip._

 _El caso es que, contra todo pronóstico y después de meses, lograron restaurar la piscina y dejarla lista para las clases de deportes. Ahí estábamos, por petición de Cartman._

 _Apenas habían acabado los entrenamientos de futbol y básquet, por lo que Kyle y yo estábamos en el uniforme correspondiente, Cartman sonreía y Kenny venía acompañado de Butters._

 _¿Qué se traería entre manos el culón? Ni idea, pero lo más probable era que sea lo que fuese, eso tendría que ver con Kyle._

 _Aliste los puños, si intentaba propasarse con él, se las vería conmigo._

 _\- Chicos, cómo ya sabrán, pronto será la fiesta de Token. Aposte cien dólares, así que Butters, Kenny, desvístanse y tengan sexo aquí –_

 _\- ¡¿Que?! – Ese fue Kyle._

 _\- ¡O-oh S-salchichas! – Y ese Butters._

 _\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! – Es bastante obvio que aquel fui yo._

 _\- Ni que tuvieras que decírmelo, gordo –_

 _Todos volteamos a ver a Kenny con un gran interrogante en el rostro, el bajó sus hombros en señal de indiferencia mientras se escuchaba el - ¡No estoy gordo, soy fuertecito! - del culón._

 _\- Vamos Bunny, será divertido ¿Qué dices? –_

 _\- Y-yo, Kenny n-no creo que… – Mi rubio amigo le cerró los labios con un dedo, oh dios mío._

 _\- ¡Vete a cagar, culón! ¡¿Para qué nos llamaste?! – Kyle me señaló a mí y a sí mismo. Estaba rojo de la ira._

 _\- ¿Es que acaso tienes arena en la vagina, Khal? – Kyle se le acercó, furioso, lo tomó de la camisa y Cartman también se sulfuró. Ah… ya lo suponía – Aposté a que la zorra y su novia tendrían sexo en la escuela antes de la fiesta del fin de semana, pero cómo el idiota de Clyde no confía en mí, puso la condición de que hubiera más espectadores –_

 _\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! Sabes que podría pasar si algún profesor los ve a ellos haciéndolo y a nosotros presenciando el espectáculo como un trio de jodidos voyeris…-_

 _*SPLASH*_

 _El culón empujo a Kyle, tirándolo a la piscina de ipso facto._

 _A Kyle, quien le tiene fobia al pis. A una piscina._

 _Procesando… 3…2…1_

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, culón?! – Me le acerque, con el puño en alto, pero no alcance a golpearle el rostro._

 _Kyle le tomó el tobillo desde el agua, jalándolo y haciéndolo caer dentro. Para luego proceder a hundir su cabeza con los dos brazos. Decir que mi amigo (próximo a novio, no lo duden) estaba histérico, era poco._

 _\- ¡Húndete como la bolsa de mierda que eres, Cartman! – El mencionado luchaba en el agua, mientras Kyle se reía cínicamente. Con el cuerpo mojado y el cabello pegado al rostro. Era una vista increíble._

 _¿Dónde estaban Kenny y Butters? Ni idea. Yo disfrutaba de mi función personalizada._

 _\- ¡Ah! –_

 _¿Eso fue un gemido?_

 _Kyle se alejó del culón con los ojos abiertos, pero con la mirada asesina. Cartman salió del agua con una sonrisa triunfante ¿Podría ser que…?_

 _\- Quién lo diría, el judío se pone sensible solo por apretujarle un poco el culo. Aunque no lo niego, al parecer es uno de los pocos atributos que tienes, Khal –_

 _Le había sobajado el trasero ¡Ese jodido hijo de puta! Aun me daba rabia recordarlo._

 _Kyle casi, casi, se le va encima otra vez. Pero no iba a permitir que el gordo le pusiera las manos encima… de nuevo._

 _¡Carajo!_

 _\- ¡Basta, Ky! – Solté, mientras le sostenía del pecho desde la orilla de la piscina. Cartman seguía con su sonrisa engreída y Kyle volteo a verme, apenado._

 _\- Yo… lo lamento Stan – Él salió de la piscina, lentamente. Le di la mano – Agh ¡Qué asco! Debo estar cubierto de pis y todo por culpa del gordo de Cartman, tendré que bañarme apenas llegue a casa –_

 _\- Y utilizar una esponjilla de aserrín, amigo – Estábamos dirigiéndonos a la salida. Mi pelirrojo estaba empapado, así que saqué mi chaqueta marrón de la mochila y se la puse en los hombros. El me miró, profundo cómo siempre, luego sonrió un poco._

 _\- Esta vez tienes toda la razón. Si no la utilizo, probablemente, las bacterias de sus rechonchas manos se reproduzcan y me vuelva gordo cómo él- Ambos reímos._

 _\- No te preocupes, Ky. Te aseguro que no volverá a tocarte así nunca – Él solo me miró confundido, pero no le dio mayor importancia._

 _Yo me aseguraría de que NADIE le tocara de esa forma._

 _Fin del Flashback (Y fin del Pov Stan)_

\- Señor Marsh, si fuera tan amable de honrarnos con su atención, se lo agradecería – El pelinegro despertó por el golpe que recibió su puesto. Lo primero que vio fue la mirada divertida de su compañero pelirrojo, quien estaba a su lado.

Levantó el rostro de la mesa y se irguió.

Se suponía que estaban en física ¿no? Porque sentía como sí lo hubieran teletrasportado a otra dimensión mientras dormía ¿Cuándo fue que pasaron a ver autores de la literatura universal?

\- Estamos en literatura desde hace media hora, no te desperté porque el maestro no ha dicho nada importante – Kyle le susurraba en el oído, pues el maestro seguía enojado.

\- Más bien, nada que tú no me puedas explicar – Le picó. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

\- En su defecto. Pero Stan, creo que ya tendrás suficiente con matemáticas, y ahora física, para que le sumemos literatura a nuestras "clases particulares" – Hizo las comillas con los dedos.

\- Si quisieras le podrías quitar el trabajo a cualquiera de esos pendejos – Señalo al maestro.

\- Ser profesor de preparatoria en un pueblo montañés no está entre mis logros – Stan rio con sorna. De eso hablaba cuando dijo que le gustaban los tipos honestos. El maestro los mando a callar.

\- Ni en los míos, Ky – Añadió – Pero te aseguro que tú si haces parte de mis metas –

\- Somos súper mejores amigos, Stan. No podría esperar menos -

* * *

Ahora iban camino a casa. Kenny le acompañaba en el asiento trasero, mientras Kyle estaba en el asiento del copiloto y Butters manejaba.

\- A ver si entiendo ¿A Cartman le gusta Wendy? – Corroboró el pelirrojo por decimosexta vez, enserio no se creía ese rumor.

\- Si, al parecer le ha gustado desde primaria y descubrió sus sentimientos hace poco, así que se va a lanzar a conquistarla – Repitió Kenny, asteado.

Y Stan no podía evitar pensar que aquello era exactamente lo que a él le había pasado con Kyle.

\- No creo que eso sea posible. Digo, querer a alguien toda la vida y después de años descubrir que le querías, suena extraño. Tal vez solo sea un rumor – Kyle y sus comentarios, espantando a Stan desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- No es imposible, Ky. Conozco a una que otra persona que le ha pasado lo mismo –

Todos le voltearon a ver, inclusive Butters.

" _Bien hecho, Stan. Solo faltó decirle que tu también has pasado por eso y el objeto de tu cariño es él. Ah, y pedirle matrimonio. Eres un pendejo_ " Se recriminó mentalmente Marsh.

\- ¿Enserio? Vaya, amigo –

\- Aunque tratándose del culón, no creo que sea el caso – Razonó el pelinegro, recibió el asentimiento de todos en el auto – Pero que le gusta Wendy, le gusta. Él mismo me lo dijo –

\- ¡No jodas, es cierto! – Grito Kenny.

No obstante, Stan no les diría porque Cartman le había dicho algo así. No aún.

 _FlashBack_

 _Pasaron dos días desde el suceso, pues tenía entrenamiento y no alcanzaba a cruzarme con Cartman a la salida, pero hoy no había nada que me impidiera decirle unas cuantas cosas._

 _Justo al salir, le llamé y lo guie a un lugar apartado. Las rejas que dividían las canchas._

 _\- Mira, Hippie. No sé para qué me has llamado y no puede importarme menos, así que piérdete – Me miraba con desdén, moviendo la mano derecha hacia los lados._

 _Le empotré contra la reja, tomándole de la solapa de la camisa. Él se puso rígido, no por nada soy la estrella del equipo de americano._

 _\- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a Kyle, culón – Rugí, cerca de su rostro. A milímetros de él, exactamente._

 _\- No te ha gustado que le apretara el culo al judío – Respondió con sarcasmo, riéndose. Me enoje más, aun cuando lo creí imposible – No te preocupes, tu novia pelirroja no me interesa, podría adquirir alguna enfermedad acostándome con ella –_

 _Mi rostro se tornó violento. El tembló cuando golpee la reja con mi pierna derecha._

 _\- Yo cuidaría mis palabras si fuera tú – Le agarré del cuello._

 _\- No engañas a nadie, Stan – Esa voz acaramelada, cómo la odiaba cuando aparecía – Justo ahora, yo podría ir y contarle tu secretito a Khal, pero no lo hare ¿Sabes por qué? –_

… _\- Lo mire con furia, él solo sonrió aún más._

 _\- Yo quiero algo que tú puedes ayudarme a conseguir, más bien a alguien –_

 _Mi rostro ahora estaba confundido. Él chasqueo la lengua en desagrado._

 _\- Mira, Hippie. Puede que tu obsesión judía este buenísima para un polvo, pero yo quiero a la puta de tu exnovia ¿entiendes? -_

 _\- Espera ¿Te gusta Wendy? – Le solté el cuello, él se acercó._

 _\- Llámalo como quieras – Y se fue._

 _Ojalá no hubiese estado tan confundido, o hubiera visto hacia mi izquierda, o simplemente estuviera más pendiente de mi entorno, pero no. No lo estaba._

 _\- Oh. Por. Dios ¿Esos de allí son Cartman y Stan? –_

 _\- Bebe, eso no es posi…- Wendy enfocó la vista, con miedo – ¡S-se están be-sando! –_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Stan seguía escuchando el rollo de sus amigos, o más bien, la cantaleta de Kenny sobre quien sabe que chisme. Kyle intentaba dormir.

\- ¿Hoy te quedas en la c-cafetería de Tweek? – Preguntó Butters al pelirrojo. Marsh prestó atención.

\- No. Hoy no – Stan enarcó una ceja con esa respuesta tan cortante.

\- Yo creí que los j-jueves-

\- Sí, pero éste no -

\- Oh, ya veo. Tweek me pidió que te d-dijera algo – Tanto Kenny como Stan miraron al frente.

\- Puedes decírmelo después – Cortó Kyle, volcando los ojos a la ventana y rogando a Moisés para que a Butters no se le ocurriera decir nada más delante de Kenny.

\- V-verás – Kyle le volvió a mirar, con el horror pintado en sus grandes ojos - Él dijo que si tu p-podrías r-reponer la clase el lunes, en casa de C-craig –

Ya estaba. Kyle volteo a mirar a los otros. Stan estaba confundido… oh, pero Kenny.

\- Ya veo - Kenny se arrimó hacia delante - Una caliente clase de física en casa de Fucker con el sexy Tweek incluido, que suerte tienes, pelirrojo –

Kyle se llevó las manos al rostro. De esto hablaba, de que el pervertido más grande de South Park estaba con ellos en el mismo auto y que lo joderia por meses con el mismo asunto ¡Carajo!

Kenny… – intentó hablar con calma, pero la mirada que le mandaba a su rubio amigo era simplemente aterradora – Craig me detesta, y tú, más que nadie, sabe la razón. Así que no me vengas con eso –

Stan se tomaba el puente de la nariz con fuerza. Si, los comentarios de Kenny le exasperaban, pero no entendía porque el rubio tenía conocimiento de un detalle sobre la vida de Kyle que él, su súper mejor amigo y empedernido enamorado, no tenía.

Además ¿Desde cuándo Kyle le daba clases a Tweek?

\- ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿La que empieza por I o la que termina en K? -

\- ¡Kenny! ¡Cállate, Carajo! – Explotó Kyle, justo cuando llegaban a su casa. Tomó sus cosas con rapidez, se despidió de todos y se adentró a su hogar cómo un rayo.

Butters miraba reprobatoriamente a Kenneth, soltando un suspiro. Éste solo bajó los hombros, mientras miraba a Stan atentamente, quien seguía con la vista fija en la puerta por la que había cruzado el pelirrojo.

Marsh no entendía porque Kyle se había puesto furioso, de repente, por la sola mención de unas simples letras. Sin embargo, no le gustaba que su amigo le ocultara cosas. Sabía que ya no eran tan unidos como antes y eso era, mayoritariamente, su culpa, pero ahora él estaba ahí para el pelirrojo y…

Kenny se le acercó, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro del pelinegro. Stan le volteo a ver, el rubio estaba serio.

\- ¿Me responderías una pregunta? –

\- Ya la hiciste –

\- ¿Es cierto que te besaste con Cartman ayer? –

Stan abrió grandes los ojos ¿Acaso toda la escuela creía que se habían besado?

\- Claro, sabiendo que a él le gusta Wendy y que yo estoy jodidamente enamorado de alguien más, es obvio que me bese con él –

\- Vamos, no te pongas así. Solo decía. Ha sido Bebe quien me lo ha comentado –

\- Eric está e-enojado porque todos creen que es m-marica –

\- Joder, ojalá Wendy le acepte rápido para que me dejen en paz –

\- En los p-pasillos dicen que u-ustedes hacen parte de un t-triángulo a-amoroso –

\- ¿Qué? – Aquello sí que había desconcertado a Stan.

\- Ya sabes cómo funciona, Marshmallow. A ti te gusta Cartman, al gordo le gusta Wendy y a Wendy le gustas tú- El carro ya avanzaba.

\- ¿Quién empezó con esa jodida mentira? – Stan se apretaba el puente de la nariz otra vez.

\- Nunca lo sabrás, pero lo dicen todos. Las chicas creen que Wendy se disfrazó de chico para llamar tu atención y que volvieran juntos, por tu homosexualidad –

\- Ah… pues _Wendell_ si llamó mi atención, pero quería otra cosa – Razonó.

\- Nos lo dirás ¿Cierto? – Kenny se apretó contra el pelinegro. Stan suspiró.

\- Le dije que nunca le diría quien me gustaba porque las mujeres eran chismosas, entonces tomó el reto de hacerme escupir quien era, aunque ella ya lo supiera… y lo logró –

\- Oh h-hamburguesas –

\- No se preguntan por qué Tweek invita a Kyle a una casa que no es suya – Stan decidió cambiar de tema. Además, si tenía esa duda.

\- Nuestro pelirrojo amigo les da clases a ambos, al rubio lindo y a su intimidante novio, porque Fucker no es capaz de dejar solo a Tweek ni un segundo – Explico Kenny.

\- No creo que sea eso – Soltó Butters de repente, ya habían llegado a casa de Stan, pero éste no pensaba bajarse en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué opinas entonces, Bunny? –

\- C-craig p-parece e-enojado siempre que ve a Tweek con Kyle –

\- O con cualquier otro ser viviente, incluyéndote, cariño. No veo la diferencia – Refutó el rubio.

\- Buen punto, pero… no sé. P-parece más hostil con él –

…-

…-

\- ¿No deberías bajarte ya, Marshmallow? –

\- Oh, sí. Adiós – Stan se adentró en su casa, pensativo. Algo vibró en su chaqueta.

De: Kyle.

¿Quieres venir a mi casa para una maratón de películas? Mis padres no están :)  


Sonrió, mientras guardaba su celular.

* * *

Fin. ¿Les gusto? Tal vez ya se dieron cuenta, pero aquí los triángulos amorosos son meras confusiones.

Notaron que Butters solo tartamudea palabras largas y Craig, a menos de que este nervioso (cuando casi tuvo sexo con Kenny en la piscina. Já).

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.


	3. Juegos

¿No les gusto el anterior? Digo… agh, no importa. ¡Un fuerte abrazo virtual a los que siguen esta vaina y las personitas que leen esto sin comentar! ;)

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **By the Way – Red Hot Chili Peppers**

* * *

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que lanzó el mensaje y Stan ya estaba timbrando y tocando en la puerta de su casa al mismo tiempo. Que impaciente. Kyle salió dando pasos lentos de la cocina solo por el gusto de molestar más a su amigo, al fin y al cabo, ni que Stan se fuera a morir por esperar algunos minutos delante de la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó con sorna.

\- La vieja Inés – Respondió Marsh desde el otro lado, con sarcasmo.

\- No la conozco señora –

-Oh, querido, pero mi puño sí que te conoce – Kyle rio ante el intento fallido de su amigo por imitar una ronca voz femenina.

\- ¿Enserio? Pues lamento decirle que a él tampoco lo recuerdo – Mencionó con falsa modestia.

\- ¡Abre la jodida puerta, Kyle! ¡Está helando! - Y no mentía, incluso titiritaba por el frío de mierda que hacía. No es por nada, pero a veces odiaba a South Park y su eterna nieve.

Broflovski rio con ganas, abriendo la puerta y dándole paso a un Stan con labios rotos y ojos de borrego. El pelirrojo se rio aún más ante esa mirada, por lo que el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, indignado, y tomó camino hacia las escaleras. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y salió corriendo detrás de él.

\- Vamos, Stan, no ha sido para tanto – Razonaba, subiendo las escaleras a espaldas del pelinegro.

…-

\- Stan. Staaan. ¡STAN! -

…-

\- ¡Oh, vamos! no seas melodramático - Dijo cuando ya estaban en la segunda planta, Marsh se giró de repente, con la mirada algo enojada.

\- ¿Yo, Melodramático? Tú no eras el que estaba congelándose afuera ¡Así que no digas que soy melodramático! –

\- Disculpadme, joven Marsh. Usted no es para nada dramático, absolutamente – Esa frase destilaba mucho sarcasmo, pero Kyle no quería que Stan entrara de nuevo en modo Diva, así que decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Cuáles películas te gustaría ver? –

\- Pues no se ¿Comedia romant…? –

\- Ni lo pienses – Secundó el pelirrojo, y es que para nadie era un secreto que le exasperaba todo lo romántico y rosa. Más bien, le huía al amor. Y es que no era tan masoquista para andar pensando en cursilerías cuando sus estudios, sus amigos y su familia ya lo tenían hasta el tope en ocupaciones.

\- Vamos, Ky. Una no te hará daño – Le rogó Stan con esos ojos de borrego que hacían que Broflovski quisiera partirle la cara. No, no caería ante él, no le daría ese gusto. Claro, ese era el plan.

\- Bien, pero solo será una y la veremos después de… - Pensó - Qué te parece The purge –

\- Estará bien, creo. Has palomitas – Dijo con la única intención de picarle. Funcionó.

\- ¿Quieres morir intoxicado? Sabes bien que de mis manos solo sale carbón, idiota –

\- ¿Quién es el dramático ahora? – Canto con victoria.

\- ¡Eres un niño, Stanley! ¡Un maldito niño! –

Entraron a la habitación de Ike, quien tenía una colección gigantesca de casi todos los géneros. Tomaron algunas cintas y volvieron a la sala. En menos de nada ya estaban sobre el sillón disfrutando del baño de sangre. Stan con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y Kyle recostado en el hombro del pelinegro, de lado.

No hubo mucho sadismo, pero les gusto.

Segunda cinta.

Kyle se había sentado correctamente y Stan bajo los pies del sillón. A la mitad de la película sintió un peso muerto en sus piernas, el pelirrojo se había dormido. Lo despertó echándole un vaso de agua encima, sin importar mojarse los pantalones. Y es que como se atrevía a dormirse con una película tan bella como lo era 'no se aceptan devoluciones', simplemente inaceptable.

Broflovski despertó hecho una fiera y le persiguió por toda la casa. Cuando se tranquilizó la película ya estaba terminando. Stan lloró con el final, mientras Kyle le consolaba. Enserio, el pelirrojo no entendía porque su mejor amigo gustaba de ver ese tipo de películas, lo dejaban vuelto mierda.

Tercera cinta.

Por fin vieron la tal purga. Kyle se veía emocionado con la trama, pero Stan aún seguía triste por la película anterior así que al principio no presto demasiada atención. Broflovski estaba tan ensimismado en la pantalla que Stan decidió ver más de cerca a su _amigo,_ el cual se asustó mucho al notarlo a centímetros de su rostro ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Ambos, incomodos, se alejaron a los extremos del sofá. Stan se sentía derrotado. No obstante, después de algunos minutos viendo la película, sintió a alguien arrimarse a su lado. Su sonrisa se amplió demasiado.

Al final, Kyle disfruto bastante de la película, Stan… bueno, digamos que no vio mucho.

Cuarta cinta.

\- Stan, mañana tenemos instituto ¿Lo has olvidado? - El pelirrojo manejaba las palabras con inocencia, mientras se rascaba un ojo. Fue en ese momento que Marsh lo comprendió todo. Jodido geniecillo manipulador.

\- Lo tenías todo planeado ¡¿o no?! – Kyle sonrió suave, una risita tímida.

\- Pues, tal vez si… o tal vez no. Lo importante es que van a ser las doce y me quiero ir a dormir –

\- ¡Siquiera tienes sueño! Estabas tan emocionado con esa película que apenas pegaste ojo. Ky, un trato es un trato –

\- Me iré a cambiar – Y como si las palabras del pelinegro nunca hubieran tocado sus oídos, subió a su habitación.

Stan, desesperado, decidió bajarle por la fuerza si era necesario. Cómo lo odiaba en esos momentos ¡Jodido Kyle! Siempre insultaba su inteligencia. También odiaba su fobia a las películas románticas, así nunca podría cumplir su sueño de ver una comedia empalagosa con él, con su _crush_.

" _¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?... ¡Ah! ¡Mierda!_ "

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando llego a la habitación del pelirrojo, éste estaba en camisilla de dormir y boxers. Se veía… bien.

Muy bien.

" _Stan, tierra llamado a Stan. Tu pelirrojo amor viene hacia a ti con el ceño fruncido. Recuerda que odia que lo vean en ropa interior, muévete Stan ¡Que te muevas, carajo!"_

\- Ky, disculpa. Yo… -

\- Sal de mi recamara si quieres seguir viviendo para ver tu jodida película rosa – Mencionó Kyle con dientes apretados, pero tenía un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas.

Un sonrojo que se le antojo delicioso a Stan.

Pero los ojos del pelirrojo no mentían, lo mataría si seguía ahí parado. Salió y se recostó en la puerta.

Al poco tiempo, Kyle salió en pijama, manteniendo su cara de malgenio y los ojos reticentes. Stan no entendía porque su pelirrojo parecía estar tan enojado, o más bien, derrotado.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Cámbiate, aun no sé cuál película deseas poner y créeme que no estoy dispuesto a esperar mucho tiempo. Estaré abajo –

Stan desplegó una sonrisa brillante, hermosa y gigantesca. Kyle se vio cegado por ella durante algunos milisegundos, antes de reaccionar. Stan no sonreía mucho, no de esa forma tan amplia y sincera; le gustaba mucho esa sonrisa, no lo negaría.

Suspiro. Stan era un idiota, pero si una estúpida comedia romántica podía sacarle esa sonrisa de alegría, él le daría todas las películas cursis que guardaba Ike. Sinceramente, siquiera le importaba tener que vérselas todas con él, solo deseaba verle feliz.

Solo basto ese pensamiento para que su radar broflovskiano de cursilerías mierdosas se activara, eso había sido demasiado rosa.

Agh ¡Que mierda! Por eso odiaba toda la jodida-porquería-romántica, porque no podía preocuparse un poco por los demás sin creer que estaba sobrepasando limites ya establecidos.

Aunque pensándolo bien, solo se preocupaba de tal manera por Stan. Nadie más, y eso que podía decirse que apreciaba a varias personas.

Pero era normal preocuparse tanto por _tu súper mejor amigo_ ¿no? Por el sensible medio gótico, cínico y agresivo amante de los animales que era Marsh ¿cierto?

\- Necesito calmarme un poco, ya me estoy volviendo paranoico –

Fue por un té. Al poco tiempo Stan bajó con una película en la mano 'El diario de Noah'.

A los cuarenta minutos, ambos estaban dormidos sobre el sofá. Recostados uno junto al otro.

* * *

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Una sirena, un pitido? ¡Carajo! ¡Era hora de dormir! ¡Quien fuera el imbécil que estuviera haciendo ruido se las iba a pagar!

Abrió un ojo. La alarma de su teléfono. Todo estaba clarito, bañado por la luz del sol. Abrió el otro, al aparecer estaba en una sala. Intento levantarse, le traqueo el cuello.

No volvería a dormir sobre el sofá. Lo juraba.

Fue cuando vio que esa no era su casa y que ya eran las 9 am que entró en pánico. ¡Era tardísimo! ¿Por qué la estúpida alarma no había sonado antes?

Preocupado, miro hacia abajo. Se encontró con un durmiente pelirrojo a su lado, el cual ocupaba solo el 30% del sofá. Y si no estuviera molesto con su despertador, habría sonreído inconscientemente. Tal vez podría quedarse a dormir toda la mañana con Kyle en vez de ir al instituto. Le gustaba más esa idea, así que recostó de nuevo y lo abrazó.

Lastimosamente, Broflovski se había despertado con el movimiento y él no faltaría a la escuela solo por dormir incomodo en un sofá.

\- Stan... -

El susodicho se apegó más a él, haciéndose el dormido mientras lo tomaba como una almohada. Kyle rodó los ojos. No obstante, su paciencia se redujo a cero apenas vio el reloj digital. Empezó a zarandearle con fuerza.

\- Stan! Es viernes, tenemos clase y entrenamiento. Si no mueves tu trasero del sofá voy a tumbarte –

El pelinegro no lo soltaba.

Y Kyle siempre cumplía sus promesas, no lo duden.

\- AY! ¡Eso dolió, cabrón! – Había caído al suelo en un golpe seco, de espaldas. Y ahora no solo le dolía el cuello, sino toda la columna.

\- Es hora de irnos, Stan –

Y mientras se cambiaban, Marsh se preguntaba cuál dios hijo de puta estaba jugándole bromas. Mira que haber convencido a Kyle para nada; se habían quedado dormidos y luego su malnacido pelirrojo le había jodido la espalda.

* * *

En el auto ninguno de los dos hablaba. Stan conducía su Cadillac mientras Kyle miraba al frente, a su lado. Les había tocado ir a la casa Marsh a por el auto, porque los padres del pelirrojo se habían llevado el suyo. Llegarían a la tercera hora.

" _Justo para la clase de arte, escultura y pintura_ " pensó Broflovski con ironía. Era una de las muchas clases que no compartía con su súper mejor amigo, pero que sí lo hacía con un rubio que se había ganado su amistad a pulso.

Tweek Tweak.

Lo que le molestaba de llegar a esa clase, era que el bastardo de Tucker estaría ahí también. Sin embargo, recordó algo más importante, hoy les tocaba llevar un lienzo por cuenta propia.

Decidió escribirle al rubio. Ni loco lo llamaba. Después de enviar el mensaje miró a su lado izquierdo, al parecer Stan estaba un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Stan? –

\- Quisiera saber si has escuchado el rumor de mi supuesto 'triángulo amoroso' –

\- Claro, es la comidilla de todo el instituto –

\- ¿Qué piensas… ya sabes, de eso? -

\- Es mierda, aunque… - Suspiro- Muchos lo consideran cierto ¿sabes? al menos probable – Respondió Kyle restándole importancia al asunto. No debía de interesarle lo que opinaran los demás.

O eso pensaba, porque una pequeñísima parte de él se alegraba de saber que ese rumor era mentira.

" _Cerebro, deja de pensar tanto. Me estas jodiendo los nervios"_

Stan bajó la mirada aun conduciendo. No le importaba el rumor en sí, sino la reacción de Kyle ante ese maldito chisme. Broflovski le vio con pena, tal vez su amigo sí se sentía afectado y él no había podido verlo.

Le tocó el hombro y el pelinegro volteó a verle, por suerte, el semáforo estaba en rojo.

\- Solo es gente estúpida que no tiene nada que hacer, pero que hace mucho daño. Nadie debería inmiscuirse en vidas ajenas. Stan, solo es un rumor, no hay nada de verdad en él y por eso no deberías bajar la cabeza –

\- Ky… - Stan le vio a los ojos por un segundo, aun con su cara en el volante. Sus miradas chocaron en sincronía, creando una perfecta aura gay que el pelirrojo no entendía. Empezaron a pitarles desde atrás.

Incómodo.

Apartaron la mirada a la velocidad de la luz y Stan arrancó. Ya estaban avanzando con rapidez cuando el pelinegro recordó el suceso de ayer.

\- No sabía que le dabas clases a Tweek – Empezó Stan.

\- Él las necesitaba con urgencia – Contraatacó Kyle con diversión. Sin embargo, a Stan eso no le hizo nada de gracia.

\- Pudiste habérmelo dicho ¿no? Somos _súper mejores amigos –_ Y ahí estaba, la posesividad injustificada.

\- No me digas que estas celoso, Stan. Cómo tú mismo dices, somos _súper mejores amigos_ , no pareja – Y la verdad venenosa.

\- Solo me preocupo por ti ¿Bien? Sabes cómo es Craig y lo que podría creer si estas mucho tiempo con Tweek – Ya estaban a unas cuantas cuadras.

\- Pues no necesito de su preocupación, oh gallardo caballero ¡Yo se me cuidar! Y que Tucker piense lo que quiera, debería confiar más en Tweek en vez de estar intimidando a todo aquel que se le acerca –

Stan podía ser idiota, pero cualquiera podría ver detrás de esas palabras.

\- ¡Ya has tenido problemas con él por ese asunto ¿me equivoco?! – El silencio del otro le dio la respuesta, se enojó aún más - ¡Tú sabes que Craig se pone violento cuando…! -

\- ¡Carajo, Stan! Son mis decisiones y espero que tú lo entiendas. Tweek es mi amigo y ni creas que voy a dejar de hablarle solo porque al bastardo de Tucker no le gusta –

\- ¡A cambio de que ¿eh?!- Ya habían llegado al instituto y los ojos de ambos ardían en furia. Kyle chasqueo los labios, a este paso no llegarían a nada.

\- Basta, Stan –

\- Ky…! -

\- Enserio, para. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y salió, furioso aún. Stan supo que la había cagado.

* * *

\- Marshmellow, te ves fatal ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Kenneth apareció de la nada, abrazando a Stan por detrás mientras le sonreía.

El pelinegro solo paso de él, soltándose.

\- Vamos Stan, yo creo que sí tienes algunas cosas por decir-

\- Ahora solo quiero estar solo, Ken – Marsh ni lo miró mientras seguía de largo y eso desconcertó a Kenny. Vaya, al parecer los _súper mejores amigos_ habían tenido una discusión hace poco.

Tampoco crean que Kenny McCormick era adivino, no, él era ágil. Ver a un Kyle ultra enojado y a un Stan despistado-triste por distintos caminos era el equivalente a:

1\. Wendy me rompió/Cartman ha estado insoportable.

2\. Pelea de mejores amigos.

Y teniendo en cuenta que Stan ya no salía con la chica, y que era imposible que Kyle y Eric se hubiesen visto hoy antes de comer, solo quedaba la segunda opción.

Por suerte habría fiesta mañana. Que mejor que una casa llena de hormonas para reparar una amistad.

* * *

Stan creía que tendrían un almuerzo tranquilo, ya saben, con tensión infinita pero pacífico.

Se equivocó. No, no solo eso. El error le abofeteó en la cara. O al menos eso sintió cuando vio entrar a Kyle con Tweek, ambos riendo.

Y mientras sus venas se llenaban con un sentimiento para nada sano; una alta sombra se cernió delante de los susodichos. Todo ruido en la cafetería cesó y varios pares de ojos voltearon la vista hacia donde se encontraban aquellos.

Kyle torció el gesto apenas vio quien le cortaba el paso. Tweek bajó la cabeza y empezó a temblar ¡Todos le veían! ¡Era demasiada presión!

Justo cuando Kyle creyó no poder estar de peor humor, pasa esto.

Bueno, realmente debió habérselo esperado, pero… Agh! Estaba tan molesto con Stanley que no había pensado en las precauciones de siempre para con su amigo, o mas bien, para con el amante carcelero de éste.

\- Tucker –

\- Broflovski –

Todos los estudiantes dentro de la cafetería miraban a esos tres sin parpadear, seguros de que el morocho mataría al pelirrojo por estar tan cerca de Tweek. Stan se levantó, dispuesto a defender a Kyle. No obstante, nada más pasó. Una sola advertencia salió de los labios de Craig y siquiera iba hacia el pelirrojo, sino hacia los mirones. Kyle solo se giró a su mesa, despidiéndose de Tweek con la mano y sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo.

\- Kyle ¿Qué ha sido eso? –

…- El susodicho solo sacó un sándwich y empezó a comerlo.

\- Stanny, Kylie. Como están mis favoritas –

\- Apártate, judío de mierda –

\- Eric, no deberías c-correrle así ¡Hola, chicos! –

Al final si fue un almuerzo pacífico, bueno, tranquilo dentro de lo posible con esos cinco.

Sin embargo, para Stan estaba más claro que el agua: Kyle no le ignoraba, al menos, pero tampoco quería hablarle.

Cada uno se fue por su lado a casa.

* * *

Cursilería everywhere, que horror.

Bueno, sinceramente este capitulo no me gusto de a mucho, siquiera se porque salió. Pero lo escribí todo y no pensaba borrarlo, así que nada. Tengo una semana libre, así que el otro estará aquí pronto. Ojalá les hubiese gustado. Tomatazos, gritos virtuales u otras cosas son recibidas.

*A propósito, no tengo nada a favor ni en contra de las películas, fueron elegidas al azar (menos la del diario, no me la he visto pero dicen que es buena aunque bastante dramática).


	4. I: Un poco de calor

Diablos, discúlpenme. Creí que podría sacar éste rápido, tremenda ingenua, pero el semestre estaba un asco y pues nada. Ya se acabó, así que pongo esto aquí.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a los comentaristas, lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos. ;)

 **Nobody Knows – Queens of Stone Age.**

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kyle? Vamos, por si no te has dado cuenta, adentro hay una fiesta buenísima a reventar – Las palabras de Kenny llegaron de ipso facto, justo cuando él había posado sus manos en la columna. Dio un respingo, no le sintió llegar.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, Ken. Más bien, tu deberías estar adentro disfrutando ¿no? Con lo que te gusta eso – El cigarro en sus manos estaba casi acabado. Y a Kenneth no se le escapaba ni una, también podía ver el temblorcito de los dedos largos al llevarse el pitillo a la boca.

Tal vez debería preguntarle que le pasa. Hablar como los buenos amigos que son.

Y una mierda, no lo había traído casi a rastras para que el pelirrojo se quede toda la fiesta en el balcón.

\- Pues ni me importa, pero eso si ¡Te vienes conmigo! – Lo cargo como un costal de papas y cruzó la puerta de vidrio. El otro pataleaba. Al llegar a la primera planta, se lo tiró a Bebe, y acercándose, tomó a la chica de las caderas dejando al pelirrojo en el centro.

\- Solo disfrútalo, cariño – Vale decir que ninguno de los dos sabía a quien le hablaba. Y así Kenny se empezó a contornear al ritmo de la música, pegándolos más. La rubia, divertida, le siguió el juego y también se puso a bailar. Kyle, bien, tampoco era de hierro.

Un poco de diversión no haría daño, a que no.

* * *

Stan había arribado hace bastante, junto a su exnovia. Se separaron justo al entrar, pero el verles llegar juntos daría para más chismes. Aunque claro, eso no podría importarle menos al morocho ahora mismo.

La música estaba a reventar. La mansión de Token parecía estar hecha solo para aquello.

\- ¿Por qué tan solo, Stan? – La vocecita maligna del culón hizo eco en su espalda. Diablos, se preguntaba porque podía oírle entre tanto ruido. Se dio vuelta.

Allí estaba Cartman. A su lado había una chica, Heidi, la cual había visto algunas veces antes. No pudo ni responder, cuando ella ya estaba tomándole del brazo, jalándole hacia la pista.

\- No te metas en mi camino, Hippie – Escuchó vociferar a Cartman antes de perderlo de vista. Menudo incordio, si él ya no estaba prendado de Wendy ¿Qué ganaba el gordo con amenazarle? Por cosas como esas era que había perdido la apuesta.

\- ¿Quieres bailar o no? – Al parecer se había quedado quieto como piedra delante de la chica. Sonrió un poco, no se iba a amargar por algo tan estúpido.

Le siguió con un movimiento de pies y cintura, tomando las manos de la castaña y elevándolas por encima de su cabeza. La chica le sonrió de vuelta.

Claro, no habrán creído que olvidó su dosis de whisky semanal.

¿Dónde estaría _su_ Kyle? ¿Debía darle espacio?

* * *

\- ¡Shot, shot, shot! ¡Shot! –

El pelirrojo se tomó su tercer shot de vodka, sin poder evitar una mueca de completo disgusto. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? Ya ni lo recordaba… ah, sí, competencia.

\- ¡Callate, Clyde! Mi turno…- Kevin Stoley iba ya por la cuarta copa, pero antes de que esta tocara sus dedos, su contrincante se la arrebató de pronto, bebiéndosela a tiro.

Otra mueca desagradable, y más gritos de Donovan. Él también tomó su shot antes de seguir graznando a favor de la borrachera.

\- ¡Trampa! Devuelve eso, Brofly… broflvss… ¡Kyle!- Stoley ya siquiera hablaba con claridad.

\- ¿Quieres… que te la vomite… encima? ¡Con gusto! – El pelirrojo se paró del asiento de repente, por lo que todo se le bajó a los pies y se sintió tan mareado que tuvo de sostenerse de la mesa. El castaño soltó a reír, como todo un idiota, antes de ver que el otro iba enserio con lo de regurgitar su comida.

\- Hermano ¡Qué asco! Ni se te ocurra vomitar aquí. Te acompaño – Y aunque él no paraba de tambalear, tuvo la intención de recargar al judío en su hombro. Éste solo le apartó con brusquedad y se fue caminando por su cuenta, trastabillando.

\- ¡Nadie… hip… puede ganarme! – Stoley desvariaba.

\- ¡Yo soy el mejor! ¡I'm the winner, friki! – Ambos siguieron enfrascados en su 'duelo'.

Kyle caminaba con dificultad. Necesitaba un baño, todo su ser lo aclamaba. Tropezó con varia gente antes de llegar a puerta alguna. Por suerte, logró dar con los fregaderos de la cocina.

¿Por qué había entrado en tan insulsa competencia, antes que nada? La cabeza le daba vueltas. Carajo, no recordaba ni porque había empezado a beber. Un retorcijón en su estómago le hizo volcar su almuerzo en el lavaplatos.

Si recapitulaba, Kenny lo había arrastrado al auto de Butters, había llegado quien sabe hace cuánto tiempo y se había fumado un pitillo en el balcón.

Apenas terminó de devolver su comida se sintió mucho mejor, aunque la cabeza aun le daba vueltas.

Claro, al llegar vio a Stan bailar con muy cerca de alguien ¿Quién? Diablos, no tenía idea. Solo sabía que necesitaba calmar las ansias después de eso, de allí que pasara de la cerveza al vodka.

Pero ahora, lo único que necesitaba era una jodida menta.

Abrió la llave del lavaplatos, abundante agua poco a poco se llevaba sus desechos. Por dios, que mierda. Juraba que no volvería a beber.

Tal vez Bebe tuviera una menta, le estuvo dando chicles mientras bailaban.

Buena idea, hombre. Por fin sacaría provecho de ese cerebro tan prodigioso.

* * *

El pelinegro estaba en el centro de la pista, contorneándose con toda la emoción. Podría llevar toda la noche allí, ya sudaba un poco. Al frente suyo se encontraba Wendy, quien también disfrutaba mucho, moviendo sus caderas con una perfección tal que nadie podía sacarle los ojos de encima, bueno, nadie menos Stan, tan metido en su mundo. En algún momento un circulo se hizo alrededor de ambos y la gente empezó a ovacionarlos con emoción.

Wen llevaba unos shorts blancos que dejaban a la vista sus torneadas piernas, y una camisa purpura de cuello largo sin mangas, pegada al cuerpo, además de los largos tacones. Era una mujer realmente hermosa y decidida. Al verla frente suyo, o más bien, al notarla, Stan rememoró en porque dejó de gustarle, no tenía ningún sentido. El caso era que ahora ella no le atraía en lo más mínimo, salvo como amiga. Se pregunta si a ella le habrá pasado algo parecido con él, siendo así que fue la primera persona que se enteró de su homosexualidad y no le hizo un escándalo o algo parecido.

La pelinegra le sonrió al notar que se le había quedado viendo mucho tiempo, aunque sus ojos mostraban severidad, y su exnovio sabía bien el por qué. Ella seguía bailando impasible de quienes la vieran, hasta que Stan la tomó de la mano, saliendo del círculo.

Si no se equivocaba, había visto a Cartman cerca de la barra americana. Y efectivamente allí estaba, recargado mirándole con ojos asesinos.

Stan tan solo siguió hasta él, con Wendy atrás, quien ya se estaba enfureciendo, pues no le gustaba que la estuvieran arrastrando como una muñeca. El pelinegro solo la puso al frente del gordo, para estupefacción de la chica y del culón. Stan se cargaba una cara de fastidio increíble.

\- A ver si juntos me dejáis de tocar los huevos – Y se fue. Volvió al centro de la pista a seguir bailando, esta vez con Red. No había visto a Kyle en todo lo que llevaba allí, lo cual no le gustaba pero que podía hacer: Nada.

Wendy y Cartman se quedaron rígidos, sin dedicarse ni una sola frase. Eso sí, ninguno se movió de su sitio. Al final, Eric rompió el hielo.

\- Testabitch ¿Quieres bailar? –

* * *

Salió de la cocina apenas dejó de ver doble, su cabeza había parado de dar vueltas. Chocó con alguien en el marco de la puerta. Era Tweek, quien presentaba más temblores que de costumbre.

A Kyle no podía importarle menos su rubio amigo en esos instantes, pero dejar a esa pobre criatura indefensa sin ayuda iba en contra de sus principios.

" _Al diablo con los principios. Solo vete"_

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tweek? – Bien, no contaba con que Token llegase en ese instante. Un momento… ¡Él había dejado su lavaplatos vuelto mierda! ¡No podía dejar que Black entrara a la cocina o lo iba a matar!

\- Si, cuéntanos – Intento hablar lo menos posible, su aliento era un asco también.

\- Craig ¡ACK! Esta muy cariñoso y no -uhh- no deja de tocarme. ¡YA NOS HAN HECHO MUCHAS FOTOS Y ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! Y si alguien vende esas fotos al gobierno y ellos envían a sus espías secretos a secuestrarnos y ¡ACK! ellos nos obligan a abordar en un barco lleno de monos con pulgas que se nos pegan al cabello y morimos en medio del triángulo de las bermudas… no me lo perdonaría ¡NOO! –

Kyle y Token intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. El pelirrojo estaba demasiado ebrio para comprender los desvaríos de Tweek, y Token… bueno, ni lo intentaba.

\- Kenny te ayuda, seguro – Y ambos se fueron rápidamente.

\- Que buenos amigos -agh- me mando –

* * *

\- Vamos, Fucker. Deja en paz al pobre de tu novio. Lo tienes muy nervioso –

\- Solo cállate, McCormick – Señal obscena e intento de puño fallido.

Y si, señoras y señores, Craig estaba tan ebrio como una cuba. Para Kenneth era inútil negociar con él, más cuando el pelinegro asesinaba con la mirada a su Butters. Eso le cabreaba.

\- Pues gánate su atención. Vamos, no podrías hacer que tu rubio guste de ti con más ahínco del que me deseará a mí –

\- ¿Qué acabas de insinuar? – Ahora la mirada asesina de Craig pasaba a su persona. Bien, así está mejor.

\- Esto… –

* * *

Debería sentarse un rato. Ya le dolían los pies, no había descansado desde el inicio y eso le estaba cobrando factura.

No había visto a Kyle en todo lo que llevaba. No podía creer que el pelirrojo le estuviera evitando, o tal vez no había asistido a la fiesta y Ken le había mentido.

De un momento a otro, se escucharon un montón de gritos eufóricos. Stan solo necesitó voltear la vista hacia adelante para entenderlo. Oh dios, ¿acaso su amigo no tenía deje de vergüenza?

Kenny McCormick se había subido a una mesa y estaba haciendo un striptease para todo aquel que quisiera verlo. Bajaba lentamente, de forma sensual, con las piernas abiertas a los lados. Sus manos desprendieron su camisa en un movimiento tan rápido que Stan quedó pasmado, las féminas gritaron, y la susodicha prenda paró encima de una cabellera rubia que seguramente debía pertenecer a Butters.

Mientras bajaba aún más, empezó a jugar con la hebilla de su pantalón. Ganándose más gritos, incluso empezaron a lanzarle dinero. Y diablos, Stan no podía sacarle la mirada de encima ¿Tan gay se había vuelto? Jodida expectación, ojalá se sacara el pantalón de una vez.

" _Vamos Kenny, ¡déjate de juegos y hazlo ya!"_

Antes de que el mismo Stan se asustase por sus pensamientos, otra persona se subió a la mesa al otro lado de la pista, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Jesucristo, el mismísimo Craig Tucker estaba haciéndole competencia a su amigo rubio.

El pelinegro se puso de espaldas, mientras movía sus hombros, quitándose la chaqueta de una forma jodidamente sensual. La camisa negra de tirantes salió a la vista con las cámaras y los gritos de las chicas, quienes también comenzaron a lanzarle dinero a él.

Se dio vuelta, tocando su pecho de forma sutil antes de levantarse la camisilla, moviendo las caderas al igual que Kenny. Curiosamente, ésta cayó en la cabecita rubia que estaba al lado de la anterior, debía de ser Tweek.

Y mientras Tucker sonreía con autosuficiencia hacía Ken, éste se desabrochó el pantalón. Por los dioses, Stan no podía apartar la mirada. Ya se encontraba dentro del circulo de aquellos quienes vitoreaban y ni lo había captado. Joder, que buenos que estaban ambos, tenían el torso marcado por las prácticas de futbol y… Diablos ¡No podía controlar sus pensamientos maricas! Estaba totalmente hipnotizado.

Y solo había una cosa que podía liberarlo del maligno hechizo erótico en el que estaba sometido.

\- ¡Bebe! ¡Carajo, te llevó buscando un montón! – Y eso era la irritada voz de Kyle.

Despertó al instante, revelando que ya estaba justo al lado de Butters y Tweek, a un par de palmos de Ken y Craig ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Empezó a buscar con su mirada al pelirrojo, pero había mucha gente a su alrededor y no le veía ¡Diablos!

Espera un segundo ¿Qué hacia Kyle buscando a Bebe? Empezó a empujar personas sin importar si eran chicas, quería salir de ese tumulto de gente ahora mismo. También le valieron nada los gritos aún más eufóricos de las féminas. Kenny debió quitarse el pantalón por fin, pero ya no le daba ilusión ¿Dónde putas estaba Broflovski?

Le detalló después de unos minutos, y efectivamente, se encontraba con la rubia. Al parecer él le dijo algo y ella respondió, pero no podía oír por el griterío. Bebe sacó algo de su bolso, Kyle abrió la boca y ella le dio de comer, luego puso su pulgar en la quijada del pelirrojo, con intención de cerrar sus labios.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Al parecer Kyle tenía intención de irse, pero ella le tomó de un brazo y miró hacia los strippers, quienes, oh vaya, ya están en ropa interior. Kyle empezó a negar frenéticamente con su cabeza, viendo a Bebe con sus ojos verdes.

Maldición.

* * *

\- ¿Aun te quedan mentas? – _"Encontrarla entre todo este gentío ha sido una mierda"_ pensaba Kyle. Bien, desde que había llegado, todo le había parecido una mierda, no ha tenido mucha suerte que digamos. Ya entendía un poco a Stan.

\- Chicles. Abre la boca – Ella sacó el paquete de su bolso. Kyle abrió los labios, a lo que ella quitó el papelito y lanzó el dulce. Le tomó de la quijada cerrando su boca – A ver, mastica – Dijo con sorna, a lo que él le miró de mala manera.

\- Gracias, te debo una – Se va.

\- Claro, y sabes, me gustaría verte encima de una de las mesas ¡OH MIRA! ¡Craig se está quitando el pantalón! – Kyle no podía creer que a las chicas les guste eso, era degradante. Aunque presenciar el rostro de Tucker cuando viera el video en Youtube le encantaría y no pensaba perdérselo, no lo duden.

\- Ni lo pienses, ahora, suéltame Bebe – La chica ni le estaba prestando atención, concentrada en el stripper morocho. Intentó soltarse, pero ella volcó su atención a él, de nuevo.

" _Piensa rápido, Kyle"_

 _-_ Eh? ¿Qué… hip… carah-jos? – Le tomó el brazo a Clyde. Se supone que él tenía buen cuerpo ¿no? Además, la rubia y el castaño habían sido novios de niños, eso debía darle más puntos.

\- Mira, Bebe. Clyde estará encantado – Se soltó mientras el susodicho murmuraba unos "Siiii, wau" – Suerte, Clyde, la necesitaras – Le susurró con falsa preocupación al final, eso se ganaba por hacerle beber tanto.

Conste que el pelirrojo había aceptado de buena mano beber shots con el castaño, pero claro, tenía que vengarse de alguien.

Cuando logró salir de la multitud, los gritos, las luces y el movimiento le habían mareado de nuevo. Cerró los ojos mientras se mordía los labios para desviar su atención hacia el dolor.

Un toque frío en su mejilla le hizo enderezarse y abrir sus orbes. Justo frente suyo estaba su _súper mejor amigo_ , con quien no ha intercambiado palabra en toda la noche.

En su defensa, la única vez que lo vio estaba bailando de lo lindo con alguna chica, y él no gustaba de interrumpir a las personas.

Los ojos de Stan se veían muy azules y brillantes ¿Siempre habían sido así? No le sonreía, solo le miraba con total atención, inspeccionándolo. Kyle ya no escuchaba ni los gritos.

El pelirrojo rompió el contacto y giró la cabeza, algo molesto. Su amigo bien sabía que él odiaba las inspecciones.

No obstante, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando Stan tomó su mano izquierda -la de Broflovski- y la dirigió su cuello. Una sonrisa cínica se implantó en el rostro contrario y Kyle ahogó un gritito cuando Stan abrió su delgada boca, introduciendo sus dígitos, lamiendo el índice y el anular.

Quitó su mano de forma violenta, echando el codo hacia atrás. Se había puesto rojo de la cólera y de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Stan? –

Su _súper mejor amigo_ solo esbozó una sonrisa triste. Una mueca que dijo al pelirrojo que se ha equivocado al retirar su mano.

Tal vez fue la culpa.

\- Stan – Suspiro – Solo dime que tienes – Se acercó, ocultando su no tan reciente enojo.

El pelinegro se alejó dos pasos, antes de dar vuelta – Sígueme –

O el alcohol.

Broflovski suspiró. Odiaba andarse con rodeos. Sin embargo, le siguió en silencio. Los gritos de las adolescentes se vieron opacados por las paredes. Estaban dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la mansión.

\- ¿Has bailado mucho? – Empezó el pelinegro.

\- No tanto, realmente – Diablos, se estaba acabando su escaza paciencia. Stan seguía caminando y el pelirrojo no podía evitar pensar que Token tenía un hogar gigantesco. Llegaron a una puerta.

Tal vez, el miedo a perder su amistad.

\- ¿Puedes decirme de una vez que carajos te pasa? – Kyle decidió que ya era hora de hablar. Así que le acercó tomándole de las solapas de la camisa rojo oscura. Directo al grano.

\- Creí que estarías enojado - Le mantenía la mirada.

\- Así que eso era. Considero que sobreactúe, Stan. No valía la pena discutir por un asunto tan… estúpido. Creo que… odio decirlo, pero creo que te debo una disculpa –

\- Vaya, estás más sincero que de costumbre ¿Y tú orgullo, donde se escondió? – Stan rio un poco, lo que aligeró los hombros de Kyle. Bien, se burlaba de él, pero al menos su póker face había caído.

\- Puede que me haya sobrepasado un poco con el alcohol – Confirmado, los tragos si tenían efecto en Broflovski, quien giró la mirada hacia un lado.

Por lo que no vio cómo su _súper mejor amigo_ le empotró contra la puerta **.** Solo sintió los labios de éste posándose sobre los suyos, con fiereza. Buscando abrir su boca de cualquier forma, incluso pisándole un pie para hacerle reclamar. Marsh invadió su boca sin temor, fuerte, explorando cada rincón oculto con su lengua y tomándole del cuello.

Tal vez, fue una inconsciente necesidad de estrechar más su lazo con Stan.

Lo que le hizo a Kyle corresponder.


	5. II: Un poco de calor

**Muse – Time is running out**

* * *

¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? Bueno, tal vez esa no era la pregunta correcta, pues el sabor levemente salado de la boca de Stan le recordaba que hasta hace pocos segundos, ambos se estaban comiendo las bocas. La verdadera incógnita sería por qué él, un jodido chico judío, estaba intercambiando saliva y fluidos con otro muchacho, que bien podía ser una de las personas más importantes de su estúpida vida, pero era otro chico, al fin y al cabo.

Tampoco entendía porque su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado de su cuerpo. Él era un mero espectador de como la distancia entre su _súper mejor amigo_ y el mismo se reducía de nuevo. Y esta vez no era el pelinegro quien se acercaba a consumar el contacto, más bien, eran sus propios brazos los que tomaron la espalda del contrario y fueron sus propios labios los que se estamparon contra los cálidos de Stan.

Los suyos estaban fríos.

Otra vez, sentía como su amigo le succionaba la vida por la boca ¿Cuándo fue que Marsh aprendió a besar así? Aunque, por supuesto, él no se quedaba atrás. Sintió, con estupefacción, como su pecho se inflaba en orgullo cuando de los labios ajenos salió un suspiro ahogado y sensual.

" _Basta, no creas que es sensual o que esto se siente bien, no es correcto. Kyle, por todos los cielos, para de corresponder y de mover tu maldito cuerpo contra él. Es inmoral, es tu jodido hermano del alma y tu no le amas de esa forma… Espera ¿¡Qué demonios!?"_

Un grito para nada grato salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. Stan le había mordido la clavícula con fuerza desmedida, maldito animal.

Le separó tan pronto sintió el dolor. Dentro de toda esa adrenalina, aquel rastro de salvajismo permitió que su raciocinio volviera a tomar control total sobre su cuerpo. Una mano en el pecho ajeno, la otra en el cuello de Stan, quien ahora estaba inmóvil y no movía la vista del piso.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Stan? – La calma de su propia voz le sorprendió en sobremanera. No hubo ningún tipo de titubeo o enojo, aun cuando, con su carácter de mierda, a este punto debería estar gritando o dando un sermón.

¿Por qué se sentía tan tranquilo? Dios, el aire frío circulaba por su cuerpo y deseaba volver a abrazar a Stan.

Enserio, su amigo debió de haberle jugado sucio, pues estaba demasiado marica y necesitado para ser quien era. Es decir, joder, era Kyle Broflovski, una persona a la cual no le interesaba en lo más mínimo sostener relaciones amorosas, Y ahora mírenlo, debatiéndose sobre si abrazar o besar a su _súper_ _mejor amigo_ , un jodido chico.

" _Puede que esto no se trate algo amoroso. Tal vez, Stan solo esté confundido. Inclusive las acciones de ambos podrían deberse al alcohol que hemos ingerido. Hay altas probabilidades de que las tres opciones anteriores sean verdaderas. Piénsalo Kyle, es tu mejor amigo, no debes juzgarlo. Déjalo explicarse._ "

\- Stan, sigo esperando tu respuesta –

\- Yo… - Stan no sabía si debería decirle, pues, ya saben, que era gay por él; o si simplemente debía dejar que el calor les inundara de nuevo. Levantó la mirada. ¿Cómo es que Kyle podía pedirle explicaciones con los ojos cristalinos por el placer? A veces odiaba su actitud. - Ky, en vez de estar preguntando por razones ¿No puedes solo disfrutarlo? -

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- ¿Necesito repetirlo? Se siente bien, sé que tú también lo crees.

\- No seas estúpido, Stanley -

\- Te gusta como mis brazos te estrechan con cariño – Inserte brazos de Stan tomando a un enojado Kyle desde la espalda, en un abrazo efusivo – El calor que nos trasmitimos el uno al otro – Y seguía hablándole, en el oído. Cerca, muy cerca. Joder, Broflovski no entendía porque no le golpeaba. – Y como mis labios sellan los tuyo…Ay! –

Un puntapié. Se contuvo de golpearle en las bolas solo porque era su mejor amigo y a un amigo no se le hace eso. Aun así, Stan no le soltó. Hora de cambiar de plan.

\- Ky˜ – Mirada de cachorro.

\- Jódete –

\- Kyle˜ - Se acercó más hacia su rostro, imitando una voz dulzona; narices rozándose. Broflovski estaba tan mosqueado que al parecer ni lo notó.

\- Enserio, JO- DE- TE – La sorna en su voz transmutó en una sonrisa cínica. La típica del sabiondo cuando las cosas iban bien para él y mal para los demás.

Sin más, Stan delineó con su lengua la sonrisa ajena. Lento. Mirando a los ojos contrarios. Tomándole de los hombros.

Él también sonreía con su hazaña.

Kyle se sonrojó como nunca. Diablos, sentía el cuello y las orejas calientes. Perdió el habla por la impresión.

\- Lo disfrutarás, te lo prometo – ¿Acaso Kenny había intercambiado de cuerpo con Stan? Aunque Stanley era aún más… sexy. Oh dios.

\- Basta..hh! – La mano derecha de su _súper mejor amigo_ había entrado en su pantalón y le estaba tocando con suavidad. Intentó quitarla, medio apenado medio enojado, pero Marsh empezó a mordisquear su cuello. Demonios, que calor.

\- Genial ¿no? – Se acomodó entre sus piernas y aumentó el ritmo de la masturbación.

\- S-tan, ngh, jo-der – Kyle se pegó aún más a la puerta, siguiendo el ritmo de la mano ajena. La cabeza hacia arriba y los ojos entre abiertos. No podía negar que lo disfrutaba, malditas hormonas. Por otro lado, gracias a su altura superior, Stan pudo denotar todos los gestos de su _crush,_ quien se veía increíblemente encantador.

Dejó un rastro de saliva desde a barbilla hacía la manzana de adán. Ya sentía su mano húmeda, y por como Kyle casi se fundía con la madera y sus ojos se tornaban en un color verde sobrenatural, debía estar a punto de venirse. Maravilloso.

\- Nnh! – La forma básica para acallar su voz, y la única que se le ocurrió en medio de tremendo asedio lujurioso, fue la de morderse la mano. Cerró los parpados, intentando regular su respiración. Dios, que vergüenza, no deseaba ver el rostro de su _amigo,_ aun sentía su mano debajo de los pantalones y…

" _Tan solo apágate, cerebro de mierda. No ayudas"_

Sin prever el estado casi neurótico en el que estaba entrando Broflovski, el pelinegro solo le veía el rostro. Se sentía tan feliz - Te ves adorable, Ky –

Y dentro de sus desvaríos, Kyle sintió su vena hincharse en furia. Stan era un imbécil que debería guardarse sus comentarios sin sentido. Él no era ni una chica, ni un niño, ni una puta princesa; era un hombre. Por ende, si se veía "adorable", a él no podría importarle menos. Además, acababa de eyacular, era humanamente imposible verse de tal forma después de aquello.

A eso inclúyanle que, para su orgullo decadente, fue Stan quien le toqueteó, mientras él se dejaba hacer como un perfecto pasivo.

Bien, ahora sí que estaba molesto.

El pelirrojo le tomó del cuello de la camisa, con un claro rostro fúrico. Stan no se sorprendió mucho, tal vez ahora empezaría el daño físico contra su persona. Un beso intrépido le desubico por completo, solo fue un roce, pero ¡Kyle le había besado! Por segunda vez ¡Joder, sí!

\- Mira, Stanley. Si tú crees que puedes irte de rositas conmigo, pues estás muy equivocado. Así que responsabilízate por tus acciones y ni siquiera pienses en correr ahora, bastardo. Hablo enserio -

La sonrisa socarrona que Marsh desprendió, a la par que abría la puerta a su espalda, dio la prueba final al pelirrojo sobre su teoría. Siendo así, era definitivo, Stan era la encarnación masculina de Lilith. No obstante, él no pensaba perder ese juego, y sí tenía que codearse con la tentación hecha hombre, pues lo haría. No iba a perder.

De la misma forma en ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, y que el pelinegro le tocaba por aquí y por allá, y lo hacía sentir, sin negar la verdad, jodidamente vivo y extasiado; él repartía mordiscos duros por todo el cuerpo del contrario. Se ensañó particularmente con la boca, ahora roja por las mordidas y la sangre, de su _súper mejor amigo._ También con los huesillos de la cadera y los oblicuos. La piel de Stan le sabía delicioso y no quería pensar en más.

Tan concentrado estaba en brindar placer, que aun cuando fuese él quien estaba encima del cuerpo ajeno, muy tarde denotó que el otro le estaba preparando para adentrarse en su carne.

Gritó un montón, mientras se agarraba con uñas y dientes de a la espalda de Marsh.

* * *

El pelinegro se despertó con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.

Vio a _**su**_ _no-tan-pequeño_ Kyle al lado suyo. Se veía demasiado cansado.

Él estaba radiante. Por fin, se había acostado con el pelirrojo. La mayor prueba de su amor marica.

Sin embargo, pensándolo bien…

\- No hablamos sobre sentimientos –

Ocultó su rostro con las manos.

\- Joder, no le dije sobre mis malditos sentimientos -

No obstante, su amor y cariño hacía Kyle saltaba a la vista ¿no? Después de todo, habían dormido juntos, la habían pasado increíble juntos, se habían masturbado juntos y habían llegado al clímax, juntos. Eso era suficiente para notar que él le amaba con todo el corazón ¿cierto?

\- Si. Ky es un sabelotodo, lo entenderá –

El timbre de su celular empezó a sonar. Ese tono específico, era para su madre.

Genial, desde tan temprano en la mañana, Randy jodiéndole el día. Ya se imaginaba la razón de la llamada.

\- Stanley, por favor, trae a tu padre. Dijo que estaría en el bar, pero no ha contestado mis llamadas y ya son las 8 –

Sus constantes peleas ya se habían vuelto su tortura diaria, pero, aun así, quería a su padre. Por lo tanto, antes de colgar la llamada, ya estaba poniéndose su pantalón.

Dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Kyle. Los ondulados cabellos creándole leves cosquillas.

Debía de hablar del tema en el futuro, seriamente, con él.

* * *

El resto de su día paso como si nada. Dejó a su padre -quien estaba a punto de tener un coma etílico- en la sala, fue a su habitación y se dedicó a dormir el resto de la mañana.

Almorzó, le escribió uno o dos mensajes a su _ami-novio_ sobre su estado de salud, vio una película con Shelly, se aguantó sus golpes y luego salió a la calle a botar la basura.

Volvió a su cuarto. Se le hacía curioso que no tuviese ningún tipo de jaqueca, o que todo pareciese brillar aun cuando no pasaba nada importante.

" _Tal vez Kyle funcione como un somnífero para mi lado cínico. Es irónico, ya que, cuando ese lado mío se manifestó, él me botó a la basura por hamburguesas Cartman, y fue una de las pocas veces que a mí realmente me importó que yo ya no fuera centro de su atención"_

Ese pensamiento le hizo reír. Él le hizo algo parecido algunos años después, inconscientemente, claro. Y tal parecía que Broflovski ahora si contaba cada uno de sus movimientos. A veces, el judío podía ser peor que su madre en lo que se respecta a cuidado personal. No le molestaba, en absoluto, más bien, esa atención que recaía sobre él le gustaba, pues sus padres, por mucho que los quisiera, no le dedicaban mucho tiempo. Puede que ese haya sido el comienzo de su enamoramiento, el percatarse que _su_ pelirrojo siempre le estaba cuidando, intentando no juzgarle, pero sobrepasándose con sus comentarios mordaces.

Con una sonrisita, revisó los mensajes de _Whatsapp_ : 12 de Kenny, 3 de Wendy, 1 de Clyde. Ninguno de Kyle.

* * *

La mañana del lunes le llegó como una maldita revelación de cómo sería su semana entera. Se levantó tarde, Ike le ganó el baño principal y su usual Ushanka no apareció por más que la buscara. Sumado a ello, no pudo desayunar, su madre estaba teniendo un ataque de ira hacía su padre en plena sala, y él le respondió diciendo "Métete otro pito por la boca".

Sheila Broflovski entró en crisis. Su estúpida rabieta convirtiéndose en algo más peligroso cuando la silla del comedor pasó volando frente a Gerald. Lo malo del asunto no fue aquello, sino que la silla le dio en la cabeza a él, quien iba de salida.

Por suerte, tenía un hermano que le quería y le ayudó a ponerse una bandita para parar el sangrado, mientras él desinfectaba el jodido corte. Y aunque no debía molestarse más, pues cada que lo hacía salía más sangre, saber que necesitaría puntos para cerrar ese boquete hecho en su cabeza por cortesía de su madre, le enfurecía.

Lo peor era que no podía decirle nada a la mujer, no sería bueno para su propia integridad mental. Hablando de Sheila, ahora estaba histérica con su padre por haber herido a su _querido Kyle_ -inserte voz femenina-, accidentalmente. Si en verdad se preocupara por él, sería ella quien le estuviera ayudando a lavarse la sangre, no su hermanito. Y su padre ni hablar, nunca lo había vuelto a ver igual desde que les culpó a ellos por lo del trolleo a Dinamarca. Era un hijo de puta.

\- Déjalo así. Vámonos, te dejo al frente de tu secundaria –

\- Pero… -

\- Iré a la enfermería, no pasa nada -

Entonces, helo aquí, corriendo para llegar a la puta clase de matemáticas -estaba estresado, no le culpen por putear una de sus clases preferidas-. Ya había llegado tarde la semana pasada y Kyle no podía permitirse tener tantas faltas, que, si bien para un estudiante modelo como él aquello no importaba de a mucho, podrían bajar su promedio un _poco_ y eso podía darle un paro cardiaco a su exagerada madre.

Estando al frente del salón de la cuarta hora se acordó del tema que realmente importaba. El asunto en el cual estuvo pensando todo el día y la noche anterior, por el que se había desvelado. Se congeló frente a la puerta.

Se había acostado con Stan. En una fiesta. Borrachos.

Dios, lo recordaba. No había olvidado nada.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, seguía al pie de la puerta como un perfecto imbécil.

Tomó aire. El que su _súper mejor amigo_ se halla ido antes que él, sin la decencia de despertarle, solo podía tener dos significados: Su revolcón había sido un error o aquello pertenecía únicamente a un desvarío esquizofrénico propio de su persona. De esta forma, teniendo en cuenta que Kyle no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la tenencia algún tipo de desorden mental de carácter congénito, ni sufría de las condiciones sociales generales que dan paso a ese tipo de reacciones psicológicas según él, su acostadita de media noche con Stan solo se trató de un _Hook up_ , nada más.

Y aunque lo negara, dolía como el diablo saberse usado solo para calmar un impulso lujurioso. Es decir, eran _súper mejores amigos_ , no se supone que te acuestas con tu bestfriend solo por bajar la calentura.

Por otro lado, aquello también había sido inmoral. Joder, su propia religión tenía impedimentos estrictos sobre la homosexualidad.

No obstante, aunque él respetara y defendiera sus creencias, la Torá pasaba a segundo plano al saberse jodidamente desechable para Stan.

Espera… ¿Desde cuándo aquel orden había cambiado?

" _Maldición, ahora tengo la suficiente lucidez como para denotar que, quien sabe cuándo, Stan sobrepasó en importancia práctica a mi religión, al punto que no me vale nada decir que desecharía la Torá por solo no ser usado de esa forma por él. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Estoy perdiendo los estribos._ "

\- Joven Broflovski, no sabía que el pasillo fuese más interesante que mi clase – La voz del maestro le hizo salir de sus divagaciones. El hombrecillo estaba frente suyo, detrás podía ver a toda la clase y al culón intentando no mearse de la risa que le producía verle humillado.

\- Disculpe – Se sentó. Justo al lado de su tormento personal diario y… de su otro tormento mental. Compréndanlo, entre Cartman y Stan. El orden lo eligen ustedes.

Fue al intentar ver al frente y llenar su cabeza con números y formulas, no con la sensación de calor que le producía su mejor amigo; que vio como los ojos azul eléctrico de Stan lucían realmente brillantes. Le detalló de una forma bastante minuciosa desde el rabillo del ojo y el pelinegro realmente parecía feliz de verlo, se veía hermoso y radiante con esa sonrisa.

Él solo hizo una mueca con sus labios, opacado por la luz ajena y dejando al otro en un limbo de desinformación por su comportamiento.

Lo mejor sería olvidarlo, así como se olvidó de algunas otras cosas en el pasado.

Joder, se sentía tan desecho.

* * *

Hey! ¡Feliz año! Wuju!

* * *

Como prometí que actualizaría rápido y no pasó, he decidido darles doble capítulo. Comentarios, sugerencias y demás son bien recibidos.

Me tomé la libertad de considerar que Kyle pertenece a una rama del judaísmo ortodoxo, aclaro, no la más conservadora. Si fuese así, es probable que hubiese aborrecido a Stan apenas se enteró de su homosexualidad, según dicta la doctrina, no su personalidad. Aunque, esto sí lo encontré en Wikipedia, se supone que el judaísmo es una de las religiones más abiertas a la la comunidad LGTBI. Si alguien sabe más sobre la Torá, los dogmas del judaísmo ortodoxo o sobre las ramas del judaísmo en general, escríbame, para aprender más y hacer las correcciones pertinentes.

Kyle es metódico (cuando esta sobrío, y no estresado). Stan es más pasional e idealista (borracho o no). Aclaro, en esta historia.

A propósito ¿Han empezado a ver la temporada 20? A mi encantó el final de lo del trolleo a Dinamarca, fue tan rebuscadillo. Jájá.


	6. Error 401

**Sons - Concorde**

* * *

Stan puso los dedos en el puente de su nariz. Estaba seguro, Kyle no recordaba nada de su carnal muestra de amor.

Y él era demasiado cobarde como para recordárselo.

Sin embargo, no era su jodida culpa. Ver como su pelirrojo _ami-novio_ ; quien aún no tenía conciencia de ser su mitad bestfriend mitad pareja; le hablaba como si nada, le trataba como si nada y seguía diciendo _súper mejor amigo_ como si nada, pues, para resumir, hacía que Stan sintiera decaer sus fuerzas vitales. Ese impulsó por decirle que le amaba, o algo así, y que ellos ya habían dormido y hecho una que otra cosilla más, bien juntitos, se reducía a cero.

No obstante, él estuvo dispuesto a decírselo el lunes después de la fiesta, claro. Lo tenía todo planeado. Una salida al cine, ir a comer algo, volver a casa entrada la noche y declararle sus sentimientos justo al frente de la casa Broflovski. Besarle bajo la luz de las farolas y que su neurótica y exigente suegra gritara "What, What, Whaaaat?". Había pensado cada uno de los detalles.

¿Qué hizo Kyle? Lo mandó a la mierda.

 _\- Stan, tengo que dar clase en casa de Tucker ¿lo olvidaste? –_

Hasta ahí llegó el beso romántico, la salida tranquila y la declaración de amor.

Desde allí, empezó su carrera por conseguir un tiempo a solas con Kyle, pues tal parecía que siempre había alguien más con el pelirrojo cuando él se le acercaba. En clases, Butters y Tweek. En los pasillos, Kenny y/o Cartman. En los jodidos entrenamientos de baloncesto, Christopher y Token. O sea, desde cuando Kyle se la pasaba tan rodeado de gente. Joder.

Un golpe en sus costillas, otro en sus rodillas y uno más en su espalda. Para acabar, muchos más en sus brazos y el pecho. Abrió los ojos apenas se agotó todo el movimiento encima de sí, lo habían taqueado, y de lo lindo.

Tal vez Stan olvidó que estaba en su amado entrenamiento de americano.

Oh, pero claro, recordaba que llevaba al menos dos semanas en ese tira y afloja con Broflovski.

\- ¡Marsh! ¡Estas soñando en mi campo! ¡No vuelvas hasta que te despiertes! – Genial, ahora lo estaban echando de su puesto, otra vez.

Una mirada a su equipo. Clyde y Damien se reía de él, Gary le miraba con compasión, Craig permanecía imperturbable, pero una leve mueca socarrona se asoma por sus labios.

\- Pendejos de mierda -

Gregory le miraba petulante desde las gradas.

\- Doble mierda –

Y Kyle aún seguía jugando en el domo, con puertas abiertas. Le vio, le ignoró, se giró para lanzar y siguió jugando.

\- Este día es una mierda –

Tal vez necesitase a un concejero para su mal de amores. Aquello no podía seguir así. Ya era el tercer entrenamiento del cual le sacaban.

" _Recuerda que estás aquí por una buena razón. Confía en ella"_ Pensó, justo al golpear en la sala del comité estudiantil.

\- Wendy ¿Tienes un minuto? –

* * *

\- Entonces, a ver si entiendo ¿Terminaron juntos en…? –

\- Una situación comprometedora –

\- Una situación comprometedora – Repitió – En la fiesta de Token –

\- Ajá –

\- ¿Te acostaste con él? –

\- ¡Wen… bien, sí, pero ese fue precisamente el problema! –

\- ¿Cómo así? ¿Acaso no le gustó, o es un problema netamente tuyo? ¿Cómo una disfunción eréctil o algo parecido? -

\- ¡Joder, no! Dios, ni siquiera sé porque habló de esto con una chica – La cara de reproche que hizo Testaburger le advirtió que no siguiera por ese lado – El maldito problema fue que él lo olvidó ¿entiendes? ¡Lo olvidó por completo! –

\- Stan ¿Ambos habían bebido esa noche? –

\- No sé. Yo solo un poco, pero creería que Kyle bebió demasiado ¡Sino, como pudo hacerlo olvidado! –

\- Stan, dime que al menos no te fuiste mientras él aún seguía dormido –

Cara de estupefacción.

Procesando en 3… 2… 1…

\- ¿Por qué aquello sería problemático? Se veía muy cansado, no quería despertarle –

Wendy se llevó la mano a los labios, su exnovio era un completo idiota.

\- ¿Le dijiste, ya sabes, que estabas enamorado de él? – Preguntó ella con un pequeño deje de esperanza.

\- Quería hacerlo en el momento adecuado. No me parece que decirle sobre ese tema en una fiesta llena de gente alcoholizada y haciendo estupideces sea el escenario más deseable – Explicó él.

Bien, Stan tenía un punto. No obstante, Wendy se preguntaba si él de verdad creía que no hablar sobre sus sentimientos con la otra persona involucrada, antes de acostarte con ella, fuera una buena idea.

\- Stan, ¿Recuerdas como me la pasaba renegando sobre Kenny en ese tiempo donde no estaba con Butters? –

\- Si. Porque se la pasaba acostándose con cualquier chica sin importarle si les hería o no –

\- Bien, es un 50/50 – El pelinegro la miró sin entender nada. Ella siguió con su monólogo – Es simple. Si Kyle no se olvidó de su encuentro contigo, debe pensar que solo lo usaste para desahogarte, así como Kenny lo hacía con todas esas jóvenes –

\- Espera ¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca le haría eso! Puede que me atraiga, pero ante todo… Joder ¡Es mi maldito mejor amigo! –

\- Dime ¿Le diste alguna pista para que él supiera que no se trataba de un simple revolcón más? –

Marsh analizó sus acciones. No, no lo había hecho.

\- Y no he podido decirle nada sobre mis sentimientos –

\- No tiene sentido. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos –

\- Si. Con Kenny, con Cartman, con Butters. Puedo seguir la lista. Y no sé, suena muy marica, pero me parece algo muy personal para decírselo entre tanta gente. Son mis amigos, pero se supone que la relación sería entre Kyle y yo, no entre nosotros y ellos –

Wendy quedó enmudecida por sus palabras ¿En qué momento Stan había madurado… tanto?

\- Cuando nosotros estábamos juntos, no pensabas mucho en pedirme volver aun con otras personas chismoseando – Dijo ella, una mitad melancólica, mitad divertida.

\- Wen, era distinto. Lo lamento. Aunque hablando de eso ¿Estás saliendo con Cartman? –

\- Ehh? Yo, pues yo… – Sonrojo instantáneo. Stan empezó a reír – Pues sí. Pero no se lo puse fácil, sabes. Sin embargo, que yo salga con él, ha puesto muy triste a Heidi –

\- ¿La ex de Cartman? ¿No se suponía que ella le había terminado en secundaria? –

\- Pues sí. Igualmente, aunque no digo que no me importa, no pienso cambiar ningún aspecto de mi naciente relación con Eric. No puedes hacer a todo el mundo feliz –

\- Eric… Carajo, sí que te ha engatusado. – Mientras él se reía y Wendy le decía que se callara, el equipo entero de baloncesto, acompañados de algunos de americano y otros chicos de artes, pasaron por el pasillo. Kyle venía hablando con Christopher cuando, oh sorpresa, Eric Cartman salió de algún lado y empezó a asesinarlos con la mirada. Bueno, a él. El pelirrojo, quien no los había notado por andar discutiendo con el gordo, volvió la mirada en su dirección.

Se sintió morir.

La mirada de Kyle le estaba traspasando, era como si él no estuviera allí. Los orbes verdes se dirigían hacia los lockers y hacía Wendy.

Broflovski sonrió un poco. Una versión miniaturizada de su sonrisa cínica de sabelotodo. Siguió de largo, en plena discusión sobre las minorías pelirrojas y no sabía él que mierdas más con el culón.

Wendy le miró alarmada. Stan estaba a punto de entrar en su estado gótico depresivo.

* * *

BACKSTAGE.

Otro día más. Otra clase de arte, escultura y pintura. Otro jodido día intentando olvidar a la única persona que le quería por ser él mismo y no un maldito robot perfecto.

Tweak se le acercó y él solo miró como sus tics se redujeron de a poco. Él también empezó a cortar el lienzo, estaba demasiado enojado y dolido, gracias Stan. Y pintar ayudaría, siempre le ayudaba.

Los salones de arte se ubicaban en la plataforma sur. Específicamente, el aula de los estudiantes de segundo grado tenía ventanas hacia el sur y al suroccidente, las cuales pegaban al bosque montañoso. Según la profesora, la vista servía para inspirar a los estudiantes.

Claro, eso decía ella. Poco sabría la mujer que la inspiración de Kyle nacía de su ira. De su represión.

El judío participaba en clases de arte desde la secundaria. No porque le gustara pintar o dibujar, sino porque eso le ayudaba a expulsar toda su furia, su cólera permanente.

No es que Kyle siempre estuviese enojado, no. Tampoco es que siempre anduviera amargado o estresado, simplemente cargaba mucho sobre los hombros. Una perfección inalcanzable impuesta por sus padres, secundada por sus maestros y conocidos, por todos.

Y él necesitaba desahogarse. Las escapadas con el quinteto funcionaban, pero necesitaba algo más frecuente. Ahí llegaron las supuestas clases del arte, recomendación de Tweek Tweak.

El rubio decía que le ayudaban con sus ataques de pánico, que podrían funcionarle a él para desatar lo que llevaba adentro. Nunca supo cómo el rubio adivinó su situación, pero las clases sí que funcionaron.

Desde allí, empezó a ver cualquier clase relacionada con el arte, menos teatro. Siempre en compañía de Tweak. Se llevaban bien desde hace tiempo, pero fue desde ahí que se volvieron cada vez más cercanos. Ambos estaban relativamente solos, lo cual se intensificó en tercero de secundaria. Stan siempre estaba ocupado con el equipo de americano, igual que Craig y Clyde. Token se preparaba para una feria de emprendedores. Kenny se iba a trabajar justo después de la escuela. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa y Ike se la pasaba en el hospital por deterioro físico.

Cartman, aunque a su ritmo, se volvió una compañía más constante para el pelirrojo que su propio _súper mejor amigo_. Claro, los cuatro seguían sentándose juntos y saliendo a hacer pendejadas, pero no es como si después de ello quedaran para verse de nuevo. Solo era rutina. Tweek y Kyle comenzaron a salir más frecuentemente. Y es que el pelirrojo estaba _un poco_ solo, pero Tweak tuvo que relacionarse con otras personas en pro de no quedar _totalmente_ solo.

¿No lo sabían? Tweek y Craig habían acabado con su falso romance a principios de secundaria, y aunque el morocho siguiese considerando al rubio un amigo incondicional, con el equipo encima y la final estatal no tenía tiempo para nada más. Igual que Marsh, y diablos, dolía no poder estar con él nunca. Aunque claro, no se comparaba a lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Kyle aún recuerda que las vacas perdieron la final por un punto, que esa noche se emborrachó muchísimo y que se divirtió como nunca con Stan. En algunos meses por fin estarían en preparatoria y todo retornaría a la normalidad, su amistad eterna volvería. También recuerda que semanas antes Tweek le había revelado que estaba enamorado de Craig y que quería iniciar una relación verdadera con él esta vez. Que habían terminado porque ninguno se consideraba homosexual y muchas otras cosas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo, pero que le habían invitado a felicitar al rubio.

Por otro lado, también recordaba cómo fue que Tweek se dio cuenta de su latente homosexualidad. Fue en el lago Stark, Tweak tenía un ataque de nervios porque, según él, los gnomos le habían maldecido a no probar el contacto con hombres y que por eso no podría estar con Craig nunca más, porque cuando se tomaran de las manos un campo magnético les alejaría. Broflovski recuerda que se rio mucho con esa ocurrencia, y en un gesto de maldad, rozó los labios ajenos con los suyos de manera rápida. Diciéndole con toda la sorna del mundo "Yo no he sentido ninguna interferencia magnética, así que ya no temas y ve a por tu presa, cazador" Tweek estaba rojo de la vergüenza, pero siguió su consejo. Fue el rubio quien convenció a Tucker de reiniciar su relación, no al revés.

Y si se preguntan sí ese había sido su primer beso con un chico, pues no lo era. Sin embargo, Marsh estaba demasiado dopado en alcohol el día que -el mismo Stan- le había besado, así que seguro no recordaría nada. He ahí su experiencia previa concerniente al pelinegro.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser tan estúpidamente bueno. Craig había empezado a ser muy posesivo con el rubio, alejando de él a los pocos amigos que éste había hecho en secundaria. Solo Butters y Kyle seguían hablándole, inmunes a la mirada de 'os voy a matar' de su novio. También hay que recalcar que, si algún incauto llegaba a acercarse más a Tweek de lo que Tucker permitía, había una alta probabilidad de que el descuidado terminara con uno o dos golpes, si Craig estaba de buen humor.

Pero eso a Kyle no podría importarle en lo más mínimo. La pareja parecía estar bien con sus reglas. No obstante, el trato por parte de Craig hacia su persona empeoró desde que Ruby Tucker y Ike iniciaron una relación, el verano del año pasado. Pero la cereza en el pastel vino hace menos de mes y medio, en forma de un Craig enojado empujándole contra la puerta de la casa Tucker.

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Craig?! –_

 _\- Escúchame bien, Broflovski. Sácame de quicio, anda, sigue alrededor de Tweek, y te juró que te coso los labios con aguja e hilo para que no vuelvas a intentar ninguna estupidez –_

 _\- Pues inténtalo, hijo de puta. – Le retó, y es que Kyle lo admitía, era algo suicida – Simples palabras, nada de acciones –_

Aún recuerda que Tucker dio un puñetazo que hubiera aterrizado en su cara de no ser porque lo empujó, y que corrió como alma que lleva el diablo mientras el pelinegro lo perseguía. Nadie vio su carrera. Milagrosamente terminó en casa de Kenny, y aún más increíble, le hizo prometer a su rubio amigo no decir nada a Stan. No deseaba preocuparle.

También recuerda la llamada del traidor Tweek, y como le puteaba por teléfono delante de Kenneth. Y es que seguía sin creer que el cafeinómano hubiera dicho a su novio psicópata que él, Kyle Broflovski, le había besado. Y si, lo hizo, pero había sido una broma ¡Un juego! En aras de apoyar al rubio durante la conquista de su amargado amor… y así había terminado aquello, en un puño y una amenaza.

Tweek se disculpó muchas veces, prometiendo que Craig no le proporcionaría daño alguno. Pero Kyle era alguien rencoroso y práctico, alguien que no pensaba jugarse su integridad física a causa de un amigo que siquiera sabía guardar secretos. Pues el morocho se había enterado de su broma por un comentario del rubio, hecho en el fulgor de una discusión conyugal.

El pelirrojo recuerda el encontronazo con Tweek y Butters días después, en el parque; y también cómo Tweek temblaba fuertemente, diciendo que él y Leopold eran los únicos amigos que le quedaban. Hasta ese momento, Kyle nunca había visto a alguien tan… ¿Solitario? No sabía cómo expresarlo, era como cuando alguien estaba solo no porque quisiera o siempre fuese así, sino porque le habían abandonado a voluntad. Le recordaba a el mismo, y lo negaría por siempre, pero también veía a Cartman allí. ¿Por qué demonios Tweek tendría esa mirada si estaba con Craig? ¿Podría el azabache no estar ayudando a llenar el vacío?

Y si nadie podía ayudarte a llenar el vacío, recuerda que se preguntó a sí mismo, _¿Podría él quitarse ese sentimiento de soledad… de maldita perfección individual, algún día?_ Kyle aceptó la disculpa de Tweek, harto de verse en esos ojos, con una condición.

 _\- No dirás nada sobre el tema que inicio esta mierda, a nadie. Es lo único –_

Y así lo del beso-broma había quedado entre ellos. Broflovski, Tucker y Tweak. Basta decir que los dos primeros se llevaban fatal y que no se habían matado solo porque el rubio había hecho lo propio con su pareja. Por eso a Kyle no se le hizo extraño que las clases particulares fueran para ambos.

Nadie debería meterse en vidas ajenas, le había dicho a Stan. Porque él sabía que eso siempre terminaba mal, por experiencia. Porque vivió en carne propia las consecuencias de inmiscuirse.

Y mientras despertaba de su ensoñación y veía el sol desde la gran ventana, recordaba estar al lado de su mejor amigo en esa cama; se preguntaba si debería arrepentirse de haberse acostado con él, de meterse de lleno en su vida otra vez.

No.

" _Aun si para Stan fue un error, para mí no."_

Sin embargo…

\- Deberías ACK! hablarlo con él – La voz de Tweek lo sacó de balance, la pintura azul regándose en su pantalón, pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, Tweek? – Era imposible que su rubio amigo supiera lo que estaba pensando. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo.

\- Creo que Tweekers ha sido lo suficientemente claro, Broflovski. Soluciona tus estúpidos problemas conyugales con Marsh de una vez – Abrió los ojos con esa declaración. Demonios, ¿ahora la gente podía leer los pensamientos de otros en South Park? Maldito poblado.

\- No entiendo de lo que hablan –

Los dos susodichos se miraron entre ellos con incredulidad. Craig siguió con lo suyo, pero Tweek, con unos temblores más pausados que los comunes, señaló su lienzo.

\- Le has -agh- pintado. A Stan – Kyle miró su pintura, miró la hora en su reloj y volvió a la pintura. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

Era su rostro, con los vivos ojos azul eléctrico reluciendo entre la pintura gris. El gorro del pompón rojo y el cabello en la frente.

Él le… le estaba sonriendo. Por dios.

–¡Jesucristo! Es obvio que tienes problemas con él ¿Los gnomos ACK! les han separado con algún polvo mágico? Si necesitas mi ayuda – jalón de pelos – dime que puedo hacer. Les patearé el trasero –

\- Polvo mágico, eh. Algo mencionó Token sobre la cama de sus padres –

Sin embargo, Kyle no escuchaba voz alguna. Solo veía la pintura que tenía en las manos. La representación de su _súper mejor amigo._

" _Aun si para Stan fue un error, para mí no."_

Error.

Error. Error.

Stan le sonreía en esa pintura.

Error 210.

Y sus ojos alumbraban de una forma increíble.

Error 678.

Igual que esa maldita noche.

Error…

...

...

Kyle aplastó el tubo de vinilo azul sobre la imagen. Pidió permiso y salió de la clase.

Error 505.

Fue a los baños.

Error 193.

Empezó a jalarse los cabellos con fuerza. Sacó la caja de cigarrillos de la chaqueta. Ansiedad.

Error 27.

Fumar ya se le estaba haciendo un mal hábito.

Error. Error. Error.

Definitivamente, estaba jodido.

...

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente. Asustado, intentó meterse a un cubículo.

\- Ky – Y él estaba allí. Suplicante, con ojos tristes.

Error. No. Error. No.

\- S-tan –

No hay falla.

* * *

Bien. Son las 2am y me voy de viaje en unas horas. Solo queda un capítulo más y acabamos (curiosamente, nada salió como lo había planeado, pero me gustó bastante hacerlo). Las dos canciones que escogí para estos cap. me encantan, son versatiles y ellas mismas tratan sobre temas crudos. La de este capítulo, en particular, es una de mis favoritas. Igual que las de Otherkin.

Me salió algo dulzón el fanfic en general, pero bueno, un poco de azúcar en la vida no hace daño. Ojalá les haya gustado.


	7. Súper Mejores Amigos

Everything is done.

 **Be Cold & Makes Me Wonder – Concorde.**

* * *

Podría decirse que el alba del nuevo día había pateado a Stan en las bolas, cercenado sus esperanzas y derretido sus ojos.

Claro, aquello fue lo que él experimentó, pero no necesariamente a causa del sol naciente.

Dios, no había salido de su cama en todo el fin de semana. Su madre dejaba la comida frente a la puerta y él la tomaba por el simple hecho de que si no lo hacía ella se inmiscuiría en su cuarto, y eso sí que no planeaba permitirlo.

Cortinas cerradas. Música _underground_ con temática de desamor. Nada de baños calientes o fríos.

Joder, Amy Lee nunca había sido tan buena compañía.

Por supuesto, eso duró hasta que Shelly se cansó de su -en las palabras de la chica- mariconeria de mojón, quitó las cortinas y le golpeó contra la puerta del baño para dejarlo dentro del mismo.

\- ¡Hoy mueves tu trasero fuera de esta casa, aunque tenga que ser por la fuerza! –

Shelly podía ser un amor cuando quería.

El espejo delante suyo le mostró cuan vuelto mierda estaba. Diablos, la palidez en su rostro le asustó hasta a él, las venas azules de su frente eran demasiado notables. Obviamente, ello no podía ser sano.

" _Bienvenido seas a otro día de instituto repleto de mierda desde la cabeza a los pies: Para comenzar, un aplauso a Kyle Broflovski, el bastardo antes conocido como tu súper mejor amigo."_

¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de personas que le hacían daño?

La vida a veces era una perra.

* * *

\- S-tan – Y allí estaba el pelirrojo, con una cara de nervios terrible y la marca de cicatriz que tenía desde hace dos semanas. Su cabello estaba brillante y desordenado; y sus ojos hundidos. Además, no había que ser un genio para denotar que había intentado colarse al cubículo, tampoco para oler la nicotina.

\- Necesitamos hablar, Ky - Se acercó un poco, a lo que el otro retrocedió. Y si había estado destilando tristeza todo el día, aquel gesto hizo que se cristalizara.

\- Ahora no es el momento, Stan – Con las manos adelante, empezó a lograr distancia.

No obstante, Stan estaba cansado de correr y esconderse.

Le tomó de las manos con las quería alejarlo, botando el cigarrillo en el proceso. Kyle se puso tenso, tan rígido como una piedra. Marsh ya no miraba el suelo, sino los ojos verdes de su _crush_.

Solo tenía que decirlo. Dos simples palabas a quien había sido su compañero de toda la vida.

Oh claro, pero la comunicación no era el fuerte de ninguno de ellos.

\- ¡¿Cuándo será el momento entonces, Ky?! – Stan asía sus manos de forma dura. Tenía miedo, como cualquier persona intentando declarar sus sentimientos. Y esperanza, como todo enamorado. Además, estaba furioso consigo mismo por su cobardía.

" _Solo suéltalo"_

\- ¿Y hablar sobre que…eh? – La sonrisa sardónica y realmente malévola del pelirrojo adornó su rostro tan rápido como un rayo. Broflovski estaba cansado de ser usado como un juguete a voluntad. Cansado de aparentar estar bien siempre, de buscar consuelo en Stan. Además, él no era… era imposible que fuese… – Vamos ¿hablar sobre nuestro pequeño _Hook up_ de medianoche? ¿Ese tipo de cosas se hablan? Stan, no me jodas –

\- ¡No fue eso! ¡Por favor escúchame! –

\- ¡¿Entonces que fue aquello Stan?! ¿Querías tirarte a un heterosexual? ¿A un judío? ¡¿A tu amigo?! Pues alégrate, lo lograste, eres todo un conquistador. Ahora solo piérdete – Kyle se soltó brusco. Sus puños apretados y preparados para terminar en la quijada de su _amigo_. Las lágrimas por poco escapaban de sus ojos y antes muerto a mostrarse débil.

\- ¡No le haría eso a mi mejor amigo, maldición! ¡Tú me…! –

\- ¡No soy homosexual! – Kyle se pasó las manos por la cabeza, con fuerza, quedándose con algunos mechones al acto - ¡NO SOY COMO TÚ! ¡DEJA DE CONFUNDIRME! ¡NO LO SOY! –

Stan quedó con la palabra en la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Kyle le había alejado de sí con un empujón seco, que lo mandó directo al piso.

Broflovski empezó a pasarse las manos por el rostro, en pleno ataque de catarsis. Sus ojos cerrados, para abrirlos en total arrepentimiento. Intentó acercarse a Marsh para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero éste se levantó del suelo por cuenta propia, alejándose del pelirrojo. Kyle quedó con la mano extendida, rechazado después de que él rechazase.

¿Nunca se pondrían de acuerdo?

" _No soy homosexual, no soy homosexual. Ser gay está prohibido. Solo fuiste un juego. Derroche de lujuria. No vales nada. No soy homosexual. No soy homosexual. No le quiero de esa forma, no debo quererle de esa forma ¡NO DEBO! Para él solo fui un reto. A gustado de quebrarme solo por lujuria. Debo ser perfecto para la sociedad. No debo quererlo… no debo quererlo, no soy homosexual. Él solo es el otro jugador del videojuego, mi cordura es la partida y yo soy el perdedor"_

Kyle volvió en sí solo hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Stan ya no estaba.

Se deslizó desde la pared al suelo. Las rodillas contra su pecho y las manos sujetando sus piernas. Temblaba mientras las retenidas lágrimas empezaban a salir, en silencio. Enterró su rostro en sus rodillas y las uñas en su carne porque no podía soportarlo.

Se estaba quebrando más rápido de lo que había intuido.

" _Si no soy homosexual ¿Por qué me siento así? ¡Lo detesto!"_

* * *

Toda la semana había sido un incordio en su casa. Pero este día… ah, señores, este día lo superaba por mucho.

Según había entendido, su madre encontró a Gerald en pleno sexting con otra mujer. Se puso, ya saben, increíblemente furiosa y esta vez sí que deseaba los papeles de divorcio a los cuatro vientos.

A decir verdad, no lo culpen, eso tranquilizaba un poco al pelirrojo. Su vida se volvería más mierda, sí; pero al menos no estaría soportando querellas sobre problemas sexuales o de convivencia de sus padres en horario matinal, ni Ike tendría que refugiarse en su cuarto cuando éstas fueran nocturnas. Además, mamá podría volver a ser esa persona estricta pero que le cuidaba con amor, y no esa señora que no ha intercambiado con él más que el saludo y notas académicas desde hace demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo sin que se ponga mal, aunque ella diga amarlo.

En fin, Kyle siempre se preguntaría como esa familia tan compacta y perfecta de antaño se convirtió en ese esperpento. Nada que hacerle, al fin y al cabo.

Además, estos días había estado en otro plano existencial. No dormía casi, dado que se levantaba cada dos o tres horas. Tampoco comía mucho, en parte porque su comida era un asco y nadie más parecía cocinar últimamente, en otra porque su estómago simplemente no le llamaba.

Había terminado con una relación de amistad de nueve años.

Carajo, y todo por exteriorizar sus miedos.

Stan no había vuelto a hablarle. A decir verdad, el pelinegro evitaba juntarse con su persona, y cuando le veía, siempre cargaba una mueca de desagrado tremenda.

Aunque…

" _No solo fue por lo que dije, también fue porque no le deje hablar."_

Las palabras son poderosas. Kyle estaba seguro que había ofendido a Stan con una expresión en particular.

 _¡No soy homosexual! ¡NO SOY COMO TÚ!_

Diablos, aunque le doliera, eso denotaba que era un hipócrita. El muchacho que da sermones a los demás sobre tolerancia y comportamiento no era tan correcto como demostraba ser.

Aun así, aunque Kyle gustase de darse golpes de pecho luego de cometer errores, tal vez había olvidado que todos los humanos tienen un lado turbio. Nadie puede ser perfecto.

Lo importante aquí es reconocer las malas acciones y los pensamientos detrás de éstas, y resarcir los atropellos que hemos cometido con los demás.

Broflovski, después de bastante reflexión, había cumplido los dos primeros puntos, pero no estaba dispuesto a cumplir el tercero.

Bien podía perder una amistad y su felicidad inmediata (e incluso mediata), pero que Stan le alejase de si permitiría a Kyle no confundirse más. Ya no querría ahogarse en él, ni buscarle con ahínco. Con el tiempo Stan también saldría de su cabeza, y así su religión, sus intereses académicos y su raciocinio volverían a predominar en ésta.

O eso creía.

…

Tampoco es como si pudiese ponerse en estado gótico-depresivo estando a cargo del equipo. Suficiente había sido con que le echaran tres veces en las semanas anteriores, no cometería el error de desconcentrarse otra vez.

No obstante, el entrenador parecía preocupado por la forma en que estaba tacleando, buscando inmovilizar y hacer daño, en vez de salir corriendo con el balón como debería hacer.

Americano puede ser una muy buena válvula de escape para la ira. Stan lo había aprendido hace poco.

Salió a las duchas antes que todos, pues no planeaba encontrarse con el equipo de baloncesto y mucho menos con Kyle. Sin compañía alguna, porque digamos que en su melancolía y cólera no había querido relacionarse con nadie más que sus sabanas. Los únicos que se había salvado de ello eran Kenny y Wen, porque eran ellos quienes lo buscaban, preocupados por él.

Preocupados una mierda, él no era un gatito perdido en busca de un hogar.

Apenas salió, pudo ver como un grupo de porristas novatas estaba practicando rutina. Además de que el jefe de básquet estaba regañando a alguien.

Era Kyle, y se veía terrible. Aun a la distancia se le notaban las ojeras.

" _No pude decirle que le quería. Fui rechazado antes de tiempo y mira de qué forma ¿Debería alegrarme de verlo tan mal? No puedo, aun le quiero, aunque también le deteste ahora mismo."_

El pelirrojo botó el balón justo en el pie de su entrenador, en una expresión de pura y plena rabia, y se fue murmurando maldiciones. No obstante, al ver a Stan sus ojos parecieron brillar.

Marsh no pudo hacer otra cosa que deformar su gesto.

Broflovski quiso acercarse, pero decidió que no era lo mejor.

…

\- Si vas a faltar a los entrenamientos, lo mejor es que salgas del equipo. Le daré tu puesto a un muchacho de primer año –

Decir que estaba enojado era poco. Tenía ganas de coger al entrenador a puños.

Pero no podía culparlo, tenía razón. Su presencia en las prácticas ahora era extraña. Como ya no dormía en las noches, solía quedarse en el sofá una o dos horas dormitando sin darse cuenta, o simplemente se dormía en clase y debía copiar las anotaciones que los muchachos del club de ajedrez muy amablemente le daban.

" _Yo no soy homosexual, pero tal vez…"_

También se le había hecho costumbre observar los entrenamientos de americano desde el hueco de las gradas, donde nadie podía verlo a él. Stan parecía mucho más violento, pero se veía en buen estado físico.

Hoy lo vio de cerca. Parecía más pálido de lo normal, y esa cara de desagrado, dios, como la odiaba.

" _Soy un idiota"_

\- Los súper mejores maricas ya no se hablan, no puedo creerlo – Y esa voz. Su tarde parecía irse por el caño cada vez más rápido.

\- No es algo que te importe culón, ahora mueve tu gordo trasero antes que te rompa los dientes –

\- Khal, pareces particularmente molesto hoy. Que te he dicho sobre acumular arena en tu vagina –

\- ¡Te la ganaste, Cartman! – Y se le fue a puños. Eric Cartman era la única persona con la cual podía ser una porquería y ser Kyle Broflovski al mismo tiempo. El gordo sacaba lo peor de sí, solo con su presencia.

En medio de la pelea de manotazos, el pelirrojo descubrió algo. Claro, tuvo que huir para pensar y dejar que Cartman ganara la partida esta vez, pero Kyle se vengaría luego, no lo duden.

¿Su descubrimiento? Él siempre había sido una porquería de persona, con cosas buenas sí, pero no era de lo mejorcito de la variedad humana. Tenía empatía, y gustaba de poseerla; pero para alguien tan jodido como él, buscar la perfección era algo estúpido.

* * *

Stan se había prometido a si mismo no echarse a morir por un amor no correspondido como lo hizo en primaria, pero joder ¡Era Kyle, su mejor amigo cuasi novio! El caso es que tomó tanto whisky que empezó a ver elefantes rosas.

Sharon estaba bastante preocupada; aunque Randy estuviese orgulloso de que su hijo llegase al grado de alcoholemia _Jumbotastic_ con solo diecisiete -era record de edad dentro de toda la familia-, así que la mujer decidió arreglar la habitación del pelinegro como no hacía desde que su hijo tenía doce años y llamar a la escuela. Stan no iría los próximos dos días.

Shelly miraba todo con desaprobación.

…

Tal vez el primero en notar la ausencia de Stan fue Kenneth, pero crean que se arrepintió de mencionarlo, ya que el comentario hizo que Kyle estuviese taciturno todo el día.

Siquiera la clase de arte, pintura y escultura estaba ayudando.

Decidió cancelar sus clases particulares de física, no estaba rindiendo lo suficiente ni para sí mismo.

Al parecer Tweek y Craig creían que debía solucionar las cosas con Stan. Tucker parecía molesto con la sola mención de Marsh, pues el entrenador ahora siempre se la pasaba gritándoles a causa de él, o de eso se quejaba.

Sin embargo, Kyle no pensaba seguir sugerencias de nadie.

Terco.

* * *

Y así llegamos a:

 _Bienvenido seas a otro día de instituto repleto de mierda desde la cabeza a los pies._

Stan quedó frio al notar que su cuarto ya no tenía cortinas y por ello era que el sol lo había despertado. Su madre también se había desecho de la música de desamor porque se llevó la grabadora, y no encontró ningún cd de Amy Lee ni su IPad cuando los busco luego. Shelly lo sacó a trompones de la cama y tuvo que bañarse. En fin.

No quería moverse.

Bajo a desayunar con lentitud. Randy estaba particularmente feliz de ver a su hijo de nuevo. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda junto a la promesa de pasar al bar con Jimbo.

Normalmente, Stan diría que aquello es una estupidez, dado que él era menor de edad, pero ahora mismo le pareció una idea increíble.

De último momento, justo al salir, Randy le detuvo y le dio dinero.

\- Ve y compra comida para la cena – Dijo, para voltear a ver si su madre estaba – Y aquí tienes más, pero que Sharon no se entere o me cuelga –

Stan sabía que significaba eso: Haz lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas antes de que acabe el horario escolar.

Su padre solía ser una patada en las bolas, pero por cosas como esa es que lo quería.

…

Stan había vuelto a faltar al instituto.

Kyle, francamente, estaba bastante aburrido, así que decidió saltarse el resto de las clases e irse a casa.

Seguro no habría nadie.

…

Dio un paseo bastante largo por todo el pueblo. Fue al lago Stark, de allí al Hool Foods y a la Paltle de Mielda, también paso por la zona nueva de la ciudad y por la comisaria.

Era una ciudad relativamente pequeña, aunque hubiese crecido bastante a comparación de su niñez.

" _Todo cambia"_

Estuvo en la veterinaria hasta que se escondió el sol.

…

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, pudo escuchar los sollozos silenciosos de alguien.

Era su madre.

Usualmente, se escondería y correría de nuevo a completar sus deberes, temiendo alguna represalia de Sheila, pero hoy todo parecía estar de cabeza. Kyle sintió como su corazón se desquebrajaba al escuchar a su madre llorar.

Ella estaba en el comedor.

Se sentó a su lado, algo tímido, pero dispuesto a servir de apoyo.

\- ¿Es por el divorcio? – Aun así, siempre iba al punto.

Sheila se recargó en el hombro de su hijo mayor. Viendo ese pequeño corte a la altura de la ceja y como su cabello parecía estar opaco y sin vida, además de la piel oscura bajo sus ojos.

La mujer se sorprendió con el parecido, ambos se veían igual de demacrados.

\- Lo lamento, Bubalah – Kyle sonrió por la mención de su apodo. Dejo de ver a su madre y la mirada pasó a los papeles sobre la mesa. Allí fue que la decepción cubrió sus ojos de manera inevitable.

Estaban rotos.

\- ¿Acaso no estas cansada, mamá? – Dejo ir, aunque se arrepintió de su osadía.

" _Seguirán haciéndose daño y nosotros seguiremos viéndonos afectados por eso. ¿Por qué no paran?"_

\- Lo estoy –

\- ¿Tanto amas a papá? -

Sheila calló por un momento. Recordaba la voz de su Bubalah mucho más aguda, su cuerpo mucho más pequeño y su carácter menos apagado. Su niño se había ido hace bastante, y no había sido consciente de eso hasta ahora.

\- No lo hago – Sheila solo miraba el acta de divorcio, rota por sus propias manos.

Kyle permaneció con su madre toda la tarde.

\- No conozco nada más, es lo mejor –

" _Es lo más fácil. Y aquello está acabando contigo, mamá"_

* * *

¿Acaso no era lo mismo que él estaba haciendo con Stan?

" _Ellos por cercanía insoportable. Yo por alejamiento y desprecio del sujeto de cariño"_

Él también se estaba rompiendo. Aunque en su caso era por la constante confirmación de que nadie lo había hecho sentirse así de bien. Stan ya era parte de su vida, sacarlo de ésta le estaba doliendo porque bien sabía que eso no es lo que quería.

Lo más fácil era terminar con todo y vivir con el arrepentimiento de no haberlo intentado, lo complicado era permitirse dar un salto de fe sin observar el precipicio.

Hay cosas que no se escogen, solo llegan y ya.

Gustaba de un hombre, aunque ello fuera en contra de sus principios religiosos.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo eso no podía valerle menos. Era humano y tenía sentimientos después de todo. Y haría que fueran correspondidos, carajo, porque estaba cansado de intentar erradicarlos.

Por eso estaba timbrando en la casa Marsh, sonrojado por correr desde su casa y sin abrigo. Ya iba a anochecer y no podía permitirse perder más tiempo.

Sharon fue quien le abrió la puerta, sorprendida de verle en camisa en medio de la nieve. Iban de salida.

Con un – te lo encargo – Randy y Sharon se fueron quien sabe a dónde, muy elegantes. Shelly lo miró mal, aunque luego soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa, ella iba a casa de unas amigas.

Cerró y subió. Tocó la puerta del cuarto del pelinegro al menos tres veces antes de que se la abrieran.

Stan intentó cerrarla de golpe al verle allí, pero puso el pie antes de que lo lograra y se empujó dentro de la habitación.

…

\- Stan, solo quiero hablar contigo ¿Me lo permitirías? Si no te gusta no mencionaré más acerca del tema – Ahora era Kyle quien cargaba el miedo a ser botado a la basura, aunque no tenía esperanzas, sino determinación.

Marsh le vio con su mueca de desagrado desde la cama, pero a quien engañaba, una pequeña parte de su corazón se alegraba de ver al pelirrojo allí.

\- Bien, pero solo por esta vez – Afirmó.

\- Yo no soy homosexual… - Stan sintió su vena hincharse en furia, esto no podía ser enserio.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé, cabrón! – El grito que dio fue brutal, pero Broflovski no se detendría.

\- No lo soy, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, maldito animal – Kyle se acercó a la cama. Estaba a punto de revelarse débil ante alguien, y ello le daba tanto pavor – Me gustas porque eres tú, Marsh, no porque seas un hombre –

Terminó. Soltó la parte más importante de todo el embrollo armado en su cabeza por gracia de aquel pelinegro de ojos eléctricos delante suyo. Ahora, vendría la parte en que Kyle decide ceder y convertirse en el amigo con derechos, por mera calentura del otro, aunque aquello pudiese dolerle en el futuro a sí mismo.

Stan se quedó mudo.

Enserio ¿Acaso en South Park nada podía suceder de manera convencional? Se supone que fuese él quien se declarase y que ellos estuvieran juntos y lindos desde el principio, no que fuese Kyle quien se confesara y que ambos tuvieran que pasar tremenda mierda que pasaron para llegar a ese resultado.

Confirmado, la vida a veces puede ser una perra.

Pero ese sentimiento de desagrado y desprecio estaba siendo corrido por pura alegría. El dorso de sus manos cubrió sus ojos, todo era tan jodidamente irónico que sentía que podía ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño en ese momento.

Kyle notó que su amigo parecía ocultar sus ojos con las manos y sin pensar en nada más decidió arrodillarse frente a él, tomando sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento mucho, Stan – Volvió a hablar – Estaba tan encerrado en mi porquería que te herí. Nunca fue mi intención, solo que… bien, soy desechable, siempre lo he sabido, pero que tú me vieras de esa forma pudo conmigo. Me volví una loca histérica con problemas de ira, ya sabes, así como Garrison –

Stan volvió su mirada al chico delante de él. Ninguno solía hablar de sus miedos.

Al parecer, él también había herido a su amigo.

Paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda del ojiverde, acercándolo a sí mismo. Sin intención de soltarlo en mucho tiempo. Sentía el corazón del pelirrojo contra el suyo, su calor. Hasta imaginaba que sus ojos debían estar abiertos como platos.

Kyle se sorprendió, pero al poco rato cerró los párpados, acurrucado en el calorcito ajeno. Se sentía tan bien, tan vivo.

\- Enserio, viejo, no importa si solo quieres acostarte conmigo, es suficien… - Interrupción.

\- Deja de hablar, Ky. Siempre me quieres quitar el turno, aguántate hasta que yo acabe – Dijo, con una sonrisita que esa habitación no había presenciado desde hace bastante.

Kyle se calló de ipso facto, viéndole a directo al iris.

" _Solo suéltalo"_

\- Me gustas, hombre. Realmente creí que había enloquecido de amor por ti, porque enserio me volví muy marica. Digamos que por poco y cagaba arcoíris –

Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Marsh, en verdad todo era demasiado irónico.

Kyle abrió los ojos de nuevo. Su boca abriéndose y cerrándose cual pez. Se alejó un poco del otro solo para ver su sonrisita.

\- Por eso, dios, por eso es que parecías estar tan mal cuando paso lo del baño – Estaba muy avergonzado, no solo por su evidente error y sus maquinaciones incorrectas, sino porque eso no se lo esperaba.

El rojo subió desde sus mejillas hasta sus oídos.

\- Sip. Se puede decir que me rechazaste. ¿En verdad nunca lo creíste? Puedes llegar a ser un imbécil algunas veces, Ky –

\- Soy un idiota – Sin embargo, esa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro era de propia felicidad. Stan soltó su abrazo – Y… ¿ahora qué? –

\- No sé ¿Somos pareja? –

\- Obviamente sí, Stan – Dijo, aun un poco rojo – Me refiero a, pues, que se supone que deberíamos hacer ahora -

\- Pues ¿Quieres ir a North Park? Mis padres dejaron el auto y papá me dio dinero – Dijo él.

\- De putas a North Park ¿Un lunes? Estás demente – El pelirrojo empezó a reír.

\- De puta-putas, no. Vamos a bailar. Y que problema hay con que sea lunes, estaremos aquí para mañana. Además, estarás tan cansado que seguro podrás dormir de corrido –

Kyle se sorprendió con el comentario.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo? –

\- Pues… - Stan abrió la boca y empezó a señalarla con su dedo índice, simulando provocarse arcadas.

\- Pendejo – Se acercó un poco, le tomó de la nuca y le planto un corto beso en los labios, sin cerrar los ojos.

En verdad se sentía increíble.

\- Yo conduzco – Empezó el pelirrojo.

\- Es el auto de MIS padres, yo conduzco –

\- Vete a la mierda, Marsh –

\- Si te vienes conmigo, lo pensaré – Stan tomó las manos del pelirrojo con suavidad. Kyle le sonrió y sus ojos, aun dentro de esas ojeras, volvían a parecer esmeraldas brillantes.

\- No hay necesidad de que lo hagas, sabes que no lo dudaría –

\- Eres taaan gay, Kyle –

\- No más que tú, Stan. Ahora muévete o yo conduciré –

Wendy recibió un único mensaje de su exnovio, era un pulgar en alto.

* * *

...

FIN.

Ven, el final que todos esperaban: Quedaron juntos.

Ojalá les haya gustado y un aplauso a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.

Voy a utilizar este espacio para hacer publicidad de otros escritos de mi autoría: Otherkin (AU. Style). Del Tulipán cagón y Del Girasol puto (Genderbender. Bunny)

Decidí cambiar el título. Si alguno quiere compartir canciones que sean así medio chidas, se lo agradecería aún más.


End file.
